What Happens Next
by TWDHGfan
Summary: AU. Caryl moments, starting from when they find sophia. is a friendship starting to form? They are just two diffrerent people in the same survivor group. They become friends but it there a chance for more? enjoy! I don't own anything from the walking dead
1. Chapter 1

Carol stayed in bed for two days. She couldn't get up; well she didn't want to get up to what the world has become. Two days ago Shane opened the barn and the group, her group, shot all the walkers. Hershel's wife along with his son were in the barn but most importantly Sophia, Carols little girl was there. After escaping the CDC Carol thought her worries were over, well for now. She had hope for a couple minutes until she saw them. A giant herd of walkers they had nowhere to go so everyone hid under the cars on the abandon highway. Carol regretted not staying with Sophia but there was no time. When the herd passed and those two walkers chased Sophia into the forest Carol's heart sank, she went through so much and Sophia was the only thing left she loved. She tried to keep her safe and hidden not just from walkers but also from her now dead abusive husband Ed. He would beat Carol making her feel weak and worthless, Carol pleaded for him to not hurt Sophia but that made him angry and he would beat her harder, but at least she is safe Carol thought.

Safe. The last thing on Carols mind. They spent days looking for her girl but nothing. When they took refuge at Hershel's farm she felt hope, but it quickly disappeared as she watched the last walker walk slowly out of the barn. Sophia. She Ran to her but she was quickly held back by Daryl. Daryl spent days looking for her. Daryl usually he kept to himself and didn't let anyone get close to him. Carol couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. She thought about the days before the world went to shit and she realized she hated every minute of it since she married Ed except for when she was with Sophia, protecting and loving her. She was happy Ed died she felt freedom for the first time in years. But the scars she had, haunted her every night, making her feel small, worthless, weak, and ugly.

"Come on, get up" Daryl said looking down at her. She didn't know how long he was waiting there watching her. Back when they were still looking for Sophia she heard Shane say that it was a waste of time but Daryl was thinking the complete opposite. He thought she was still out there and that gave Carol the hope that made her want to fight and find her but after the events of two days ago she was broken the group was broken. She thought back to that day fighting back a million tears. There was one walker left in Hershel's barn. Hershel was furious, his wife and son were in that barn, and they were walkers now dead. Carol looked up to see her little girl slowly come out of the barn towards her. Her heart sank. Sophia had a bite wound on her neck. The only thing she loved in this world gone. She tried to run to Sophia but felt a strong grip on her, it was Daryl. At that moment nobody could stand watching the girl they spent days looking for. Rick was the first to do something he shot her right in the head. That's when Carol ran; she ran to Dales RV and stayed there.

"For the last time go away!" screamed Carol, Daryl just looked at her. That's when Lori entered the RV, "I just want to be alone!" Carol said shaking she turned her back to Daryl and Lori.

Daryl looked at Carol she had been crying for days. " 'cause that's your girl ya gotta go." Carol sat up thinking my little girl. My little girl that was torn to pieces by walkers, only to become on herself.

"That's not my little girl, it's some other… thing. My Sophia was lost in the woods. All this time, I thought. But she didn't go hungry. She didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't try to find her way back." Carols voice got louder, "Sophia died a long time ago." Daryl and Lori were speechless, up until now Carol was usually really quiet. Lori and Daryl decided to leave her be. They left the RV to go bury Sophia. Another day passed and Carol couldn't find the strength to get up. She knew she needed to but she couldn't. Daryl had seemed a little worried and brought her supper every night to make sure she ate. He would just bring it and give her a nod.

* * *

Daryl walked in the Greene house as everyone sat down to eat. He never sat and ate with the rest of the group he preferred to be alone. He got two plates and walked off to give on the Carol. When he got to the RV he was shocked to see her not there. For Daryl being a hunter it took home not time to find her, she was sitting but a creak in the forest looking at the Cherokee roses. Daryl watched and she grabbed one and stomped on it with her foot crying.

"Why her? Why my little Sophia" Carol screamed, as she kneeled by the creek. She could take it anymore she needed to do something to keep her mind busy. She thought about getting back with the group doing chores to get her mind back on track. She started to wipe her tears then heard a moan not to close to where she was. She turned in horror to see a walker right behind her. She screamed just as an arrow went through its head, there stood Daryl crossbow at hand. "Thank you"

"No problem" Daryl nodded, " I went to give ya yer dinner but ya weren't there so I followed ya tracks here, com e on lets head back and get ya self somewhere safe" safe. She thought, she wasn't really safe no one was. It was just a matter of days until something else will happen, as Daryl led her back to the Greene home.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl came and gave Carol her dinner like he did every night since Carol decided to stay in bed. She would sometimes get up and walk around but always felt herself go back to that bed. She had gotten used to him hanging around each day and each day he would stay a little longer sometimes even eating his dinner with her instead of by himself. She liked that, it felt nice to have company even though they hardly talked. They have gotten comfortable with each other's presences that they both didn't mind not talking. Carol felt better than usual that night so she decided to go for a walk. She found herself walking towards Daryl's campsite outside the Greene home.

"What are you doing?" Carol turned around to see Daryl looking at her he didn't seem very happy.

"I came here to keep an eye on you" she said looking at the ground, "I'm not going to let you pull away, you've earned your place."

Daryl was angry, "if you spent half your time getting into your daughter business instead of sticking your nose inside everyone else's, she'd still be alive!"

Carol was hurt by Daryl's words but she told him to let it out. She was so used to Ed screaming about how worthless she was that yelling didn't really bother her, she was more scared about what it could escalate into.

* * *

Daryl was angry how could Carol walk right into his area and ask him to stop pulling away? He thought about all the times he went out to look for Sophia when Shane didn't want to. He took an arrow and a bullet for her. He didn't need anyone and he certainly didn't need this group. "Just GO, I don't want you here! You got no husband, no daughter. Ya don't know what to do with yourself and ya ain't my problem! SOPHIA WASN'T MINE! All ya had to do is keep an eye on her!" He was getting angrier at Carol as he was yelling, he saw her flinch. Wait, he thought, he knew what that tiny flinch meant. Abuse. Daryl could recognize that flinch because his father abused him after his mother died. He calmed down a little bit after realizing that. Was it her mother? father? He thought then it hit him Ed. That's why she went all crazy smashin' his head in back at the Atlanta camp site. He could take it anymore and walked away.

Later the next day Carol felt much better distracting herself with chores like cooking, cleaning, and washing clothes. She didn't see Daryl until Rick called a meeting in the Greene house about Randal. As she listened to Rick she saw Daryl enter the house he gave her a nod and she gave a small smile at him, Like saying thanks. After Rick was done talking everyone dispersed leaving Daryl and carol in the room.

"Uh, I'm sorry 'bout last night" Daryl let out, "I was just mad is all, I mean tried so hard ta find her when everyone else just gave up" Carol could tell he was thinking hard he never felt bad about yelling at someone, so this was a first.

"Daryl its okay" Carol whispered, she bent over and kissed Daryl she felt him tense and she put her lips to his cheek, it made her smile. She got up to leave but before leaving she turned to him and said, "thank you"

* * *

Daryl's face was red. He was so surprised when Carol kissed him, he didn't know how to respond so he froze, as he watched her leave the house. Dammit Daryl he thought why you putting so much thought into a little kiss on the cheek? Daryl never really had a real relationship before with anyone, no friends, and certainly no girlfriends. only his brother Merle that was now gone, Daryl wasn't even sure he was alive but then again only Merle can kill Merle so unless he did something really stupid he most likely wasn't dead.

That evening Rick, Shane, Glenn, and Daryl went out in search for Randal. Lori was worried so Carol put her arm on Lori's shoulder. "hey, don't worry they will be back soon."

Lori looked over at Carol with worry on her face, "thank you Carol, i'm glad you're back."

"it's good to be back." Carol nodded. She looked off in the distance to see Glenn and Daryl heading back to the farm. "Glenn and Daryl are back!" she called out to the rest of the group inside the house. Lori looked panicked she ran over to them and asked where Rick was, but before they could answer her they heard a gun shot. And not soon after that they saw the herd.

Carol grabbed as much stuff as she could before getting the others out. There were walkers everywhere! "Wheres Carl?" Lori yelled over to Carol, Carol just shrugged and pulled her to the side.

"Lori we have to go! I'm sure Rick has Carl they will be safe! Hurry!" Lori gave up and decided to head to the cars with Carol, Beth and Patricia. Gun shots could be heard all around everyone was panicking. Carol soon got separated from Lori and the others. Walkers closing in on her, she thought about dying to be with Sophia but not like this. Being torn apart by walkers, eating until Almost nothing was left, then coming back as one of them? She didn't want that. That's when Andrea came out of nowhere killing two walkers that were dangerously close to carol saving her. Carol had to get out of there. She ran and ran but walkers were everywhere she was getting cornered again no guns or knives no weapons at all! That's when he showed up. Daryl, with his motorcycle could hear Carols pleads for help.

"Carol! Get on!" He yelled as she ran over to him holding on tight. Daryl Dixon just saved me she thought as she was hugging his waist

* * *

As soon as the herd was closing in Daryl packed everything up and hopped on his brother's motorcycle he hoped everyone got out okay seeing everyone evacuating. The caught a glimpse of the barn that caught fire. I gotta get out of here; He thought he was just a couple meters down the road when he heard her. Carols screams. She needed help and Daryl wasn't going to let her die. He turned around dodging walkers everywhere when he reached her the look on her face made him smile. Carol of all people he knew he could trust she didn't judge, she listened and didn't complain about half the stuff Lori complained about. He liked having her as company in the RV he couldn't let her slip away.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight months has passed and the group was slowly coming back together, still broken but not as much. They left the Greene farm after it was attacked by a herd of walkers. Shane,Patrica, Jimmy and Andrea didn't make it out. Daryl got closer with the group eventually earning his place, he was respected. Carol decided she wanted to stop running from the walkers but learn how to protect herself against them. She was getting pretty good at it to. Everyone was settling in to the prison Rick and Daryl discovered, dinner that night was going to be special. To celebrate a year of surviving, they have all gone through and lost so much that they were happy to let go for one day. As everyone gathered by the warm fire Carol noticed Daryl wasn't there but soon found him just a little farther away. She slowly made her way over to him.

"Hi" she shrugged. Carol could tell by the look on his face he was happy to see her.

"Hey" he replied, he looked at Carol seeing the woman she had become. A year ago she was scared of her own shadow but now she could handle herself. She killed walkers without screaming, she had become braver, and he even noticed she was starting to stand up for herself. Daryl and Carol became very close friends now. During the winter before they found the prison the group went from house to house never settling down in one spot for more than two or three days. The winter was tough but mostly spent indoors, so the group had a lot of free time indoors to rest. Carol started to hang around Daryl when she wasn't making dinner or washing clothes at first he just wanted her to go but eventually he started to enjoy her being there. Soon after that Daryl sometimes stayed back with Carol as she cleaned up after dinner when he wasn't on watch.

"I brought you some food, eat." Carol said while handing Daryl a plate of canned beans and squirrel that Daryl caught that morning.

"Thanks" Daryl replied looking over at her, she smiled back at him. He liked when she smiled because it reminded him that there was some good left in this world, plus he just loved her smile.

Carol was getting ready to head back to the others when she turned to Daryl "Pretty romantic huh, screw around?" Daryl's face was flushed. Did she mean it, he thought trying to process what just happened. It wasn't until she started laughing the he realized she was joking. Carol loved joking around with Daryl she liked the way he would tense up and his cheeks would go red, she thought it was funny and cute. "Come on, let's head back.

"That ain't funny, woman."Daryl's face was still red. They walked back to the rest of the group that was now singing around the fire. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

They cleaned up the prison pretty good. They were able to clean out a cell block so they started setting up there. Lori was nine months pregnant and ready to burst, Carol could only learn a little bit from Hershel before he got attacked helping check out the prison. He was still recovering from Rick cutting off his leg. Carol did know some stuff from when she had Sophia so she was almost ready. Carol was folding some clean clothes when Daryl stopped outside the door.

"Hi Daryl" Carol said not even looking back. She could tell it was him by the way he walked and stood at the door.

"Uh… hey." Daryl was confused; he wasn't sure how she knew he was there. He walked over and sat beside her on the bunk. They sat there in silence enjoying each other's company when Glenn and Maggie walked into the room.

"Ready to go, Carol?" Glenn asked looking over at Carol.

Daryl had a look of worry on his face but he quickly covered it up before anyone noticed, "Ya goin' out?"

"Yes, Daryl" Said Carol rolling her eyes, she knew he wouldn't want her to go she noticed it in his voice, that was only something she would notice because they became so close.

"But ya can't go, it's not safe." Daryl replied, "Its ya first time on a run, it can get dangerous."

"She will be fine Daryl, calm down." Maggie chimed in, "I've done this run a million times. Me and Glenn know the way, and we will keep an eye on her."

Daryl nodded, "well you better. Why do you even need her to go on a run?" Carol could tell he didn't want her going but she was looking forward to it.

"Because we need Carol to get some stuff for when Lori has her baby, after all she is the only person that is experienced with babies, well other than Lori." Glenn laughed, Daryl walked out of the cell without saying a word. "Whatever, come on Carol we should get everything in the car."

"Hold on a second, I'm going to talk to Daryl, reassure him we will make it out okay." Carol said as she left her cell, "I will be back in a couple minutes." Glenn looked over at Maggie, but Maggie only shrugged. They understood the bond that Carol had formed with Daryl after all she was the only person he trusted fully.

* * *

"Daryl" Carol called out as she entered his cell, "you know I'm going to be okay." She sat down beside him putting her hand on his shoulder. He tensed up causing Carol to smile. "Maggie and Glenn with watch over me, I promise I won't try to get into any trouble."

Daryl looked up at her, "promise?"

"Yes" Carol reached over and gave Daryl a big hug. He tensed up at first but then felt comfortable and safe in her arms. Carol could feel him loosen up. Then he watched as she left his cell to go on the run.

* * *

They were gone for just a couple hours and Daryl was already pacing back and forth. I'll beat Glenn's ass if she doesn't get back safe. Rick walked over to tell Daryl it was turn for watch but stopped at the doorway. Rick could see Daryl was worried.

"Daryl" Rick asked at the doorway. Daryl didn't look over he was too busy pacing back and forth, "it's your turn for watch… are you okay?" Rick was worried he never saw this side of Daryl before, only once back at Atlanta on the top of the building they left Merle on.

Daryl didn't answer his question. "They should be back by now."Rick walked over and looked him in the eyes.

"Daryl they are fine, trust me. Trust Glenn and Maggie, but most importantly trust Carol she told you she would stay out of trouble right? Believe me she has gotten stronger she can handle it." Daryl calmed down taking in what Rick said. "I can stay on watch with you to keep your mind occupied." Daryl nodded at Ricks words, he was thankful that Rick was starting to trust him more.

* * *

Carol, Glenn, and Maggie pulled up to the abandon plaza. "Do you think any walkers got in since the last time we were here?" Glenn asked Maggie as she handed Carol her knife. "I mean it was just a couple days ago we did a full sweep of the place."

"I'm sure were fine, Glenn" Maggie replied giving a big kiss on his forehead. "But be careful we still don't know if any managed to get in." they headed to the door with caution and Maggie opened it slowly. Empty. "It looks pretty empty, Glenn you keep watch on the door and I will go with Carol." Glenn nodded and headed out front. Soon Carol and Maggie were loading up the giant backpack they found with clothes, diapers, formula, and even some toys. Carol stopped as went to examine a doll. It looked a lot like the one Sophia had when she got lost. Carol could feel tears welding up in her eyes but blinked them away and put the doll in the backpack. Maybe if it's a girl she can play with it, Carol thought. They soon cleared that area out and decided to head over to the next store.

* * *

Daryl waited and waited but they still weren't back yet. "God dammit Carol where are ya" he whispered as he sat in his cell waiting. It was late at night. He thought about everything that could have happened, they could be trapped, or even worse they could have gotten bit. Daryl didn't want to think about that but that's all that filled his mind.

"You really care about her huh?" Daryl turned his head to see Hershel standing at the doorway. He slowly hobbled over to him. Hershel was still getting used to his crutches, having one leg and all. "Daryl it's alright, we all noticed the bond you and Carol have. It's nice to see you with someone you get along with." Hershel smiled at Daryl, but Daryl looked away, did he really care that much about Carol? When Daryl didn't answer Hershel chuckled, "you know it's okay if you like Carol we all do. She will be fine just calm down."

Daryl had enough first Glenn, then Rick and now Hershel was telling him to calm down. Daryl banged his hands on the strong cement walls, after tiring himself out he finally managed to fall asleep hoping she would soon return.

* * *

Maggie and Carol were in the last store in the plaza. A pharmacy, they desperately needed more medicine and first aid bandages ever since Hershel's leg was amputated. Maggie was looking down the aisles and she motioned to Carol to come over, putting a finger to her lips which told Carol to be quiet.

"Is anything wrong" whispered Carol. Maggie looked at her then pointed to two walkers that were limping their way down a different aisle. Maggie snuck up behind them and stabbed her knife right into the back of one's head, when it hit the floor she quickly turned around to fin the other walker fall to the ground. "Thanks Carol" Maggie smiled.

"No problem" Carol replied, it was getting too close I didn't know if you had time to kill both.

"Do you think we are almost done here, it's getting late and Daryl's probably worried about you." Maggie couldn't help but smile as she said that.

Carol started to blush so she quickly changed the subject, "We are almost done but I might as well check behind the counter sometimes the pharmacists kept guns under the desk in case of robbery." Maggie nodded at Carol's idea.

"I'm going to go make another round around the store in case we missed anything." Maggie walked off towards the front of the store. Carol made her way to the back of the counter knife ready. She wasn't sure what she would find behind the counter. Luckily no walkers were there but there was a gun, so Carol grabbed it and walked over to Maggie.

"I got the gun." She announced to Maggie. Just as they were about to leave the store Glenn ran in.

"What is it Glenn" Maggie called out, her and Carol were now looking out the window of the shop. "OH GOD, RUN!" she screamed. Carol looked over to see a giant group of walkers making their way over, the walkers were too close, they wouldn't have time to make it back to the car.

"What do we do?" Called Carol fear in her eyes.

"Block the door!" Glenn called back, "then we should make our way to the back and see if we can sneak back to the car." Carol, Maggie and Glenn pushed a couple empty pharmacy cabinets against the front doors. Glenn found a chain with a sturdy lock on it and shut the door. They slowly made their way to the backroom and locked themselves in there just in case the walkers could get through. As Carol looked around she noticed something near the back of the store.

"Uh guys?" Carol whispered, both Maggie and Glenn looked over and gasped at what they saw.


	4. Chapter 4

_**2 Please review I want to know what you think of my chapters! Anything I can change or just what you liked or disliked. I wrote half of this at two in the morning :p. I also think this is the best chapter yet! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Daryl gave up. There was no use worrying. It was just tiring him out, Making him feel weak. Two days passed by since Carol went on a run with Glenn and Maggie. Everyone one else was asleep except for Rick who was on watch. Daryl got up; he couldn't take it anymore. He walked right up to Rick. Rick was watching the gates; he didn't notice Daryl walk in.

"We gotta go find em'." Rick jumped a little not knowing Daryl was there.

"Daryl, you scared the shit outta me!" Rick laughed a little as he spoke.

"IM SERIOUS RICK!" The tone in Daryl's voice made Rick stop laughing. Rick gazed over to him then back on the gates.

"Daryl we can't just leave. Who will protect the group?"

"Rick somethin' happened I can feel it." Rick looked at Daryl, Daryl had fear in his eyes.

"Give it one more day, Daryl I'm sure they are fine. Carols fine"

"FINE!" Daryl yelled," but after a day and they ain't back yet, I'm gunna go by myself..."

"They will be back you just watch." Rick gave a reassuring smile over to Daryl. Daryl was furious, scared, and worried all at the same time. He had just gotten used to Carol, they were close, and Daryl wasn't this close with anyone not even his brother Merle.

* * *

Rick was right, later that afternoon as Daryl was on watch, He looked off into the distance to see a strange red car come onto view. Daryl drew his gun until he saw Glenn waving to him. Daryl opened the gate. He smiled calling the others to help. He ran to the car but stopped dead in his tracks a shocking expression on his face. Glenn and Maggie got out of the car and pulled out Carol she was injured and covered in blood. Daryl ran over and helped carry her to Hershel. He would have to chew Glenn out later but right now he wanted to know what happened.

"GLENN WHAT HAPPENED!" Daryl was angry. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

* * *

After the herd forced Carol, Glenn, and Maggie into the pharmacy they took shelter in the back room only to discover three dead bodies, they had blood running down their chests, no signs of bites or scratches. Glenn didn't even have to say what he was thinking because Maggie had already said it.

"Someone killed those people, definitely not walkers." Carol watched as Glenn looked over the bodies.

She starred at one of the lifeless bodies, "uh Glenn?" Her Voice was shaky. Glenn looked over to see the body start to move. Carol grabbed Glenn before the walker could and in one swift motion she threw her knife onto the walkers skull, Maggie did the same with the other two before they could reanimate.

"Wow thanks Carol!" Glenn exhaled; he could have died if it wasn't for her. Carol looked over at him; he was shocked she saved him. Carol definitely wasn't the woman she was a year ago. They started to relax when a hand grabbed Maggie. She managed a small scream before the man put his hand over her mouth. Glenn and Carol looked over in shock to see three men with guns pointed at them and one man with a knife on Maggie's neck. "Maggie!" Glenn yelled before the men knocked them all out.

Carol woke up to realize she was tied to a chair, Glenn and Maggie strapped beside her. She tried to get free but the rope was tightly woven around her wrists and ankles. Not long after Carol woke up Glenn and Maggie did to.

"Where are we?" Carol whispered to Glenn, Glenn shook his head too scared to say anything.

"You were trespassing on our terf." Yelled a man. The man slowly stepped out of the shadows. He was tall with black hair and tan skin. He looked extremely tough with a gun at his side and knife in his hand. The man walked around the three of them. "The names Ben..." He stopped in front of Carol. "You look like a fine lady..." He smirked as he touched her face.

"What do you want from us?" Carol finally spoke out, "please don't hurt us."

"Now, now we won't have to hurt you if you agree to fully cooperate with us." He moved over to Glenn, "why were you on our turf?" His voice got angrier. He moved over to Maggie holding his knife to her neck.

"We were just looking for some supplies! We didn't know this was your turf we swear!" Glenn pleaded.

"well, well, well… you can't just get away with trespassin'.'" Said another man that just walked into the room. This one was just as tall as Ben, with dark brown hair. The two men talked for a couple minutes. Later Ben turned back to Carol and the others.

"We'll we will have to teach you a lesson, like we did to those folks over there." He pointed to the three bodies that littered the floor.

"Please don't do this!" Cried out Maggie, but it was no use in a matter of seconds the other two men swung open the door. Ben nodded at them. They left for a matter of seconds and returned trying to contain three hungry walkers. Carol knew what they were going to do so she quietly tried to find a way out of the ropes that were bound around her wrists. She looked around until she spotted her knife just a few feet away. Carol motioned over to Glenn, he nodded excepting her idea. He stretched his feet over to the knife and could just barley touch it, he kicked it over to Carol.

The men let the walkers in the room and closed the door. Maggie screamed as one limped right for her. Carol quickly freed herself just in time to kill the walker before it got Maggie. When she brought the knife down on its skull blood splattered all over her clothes. Carol did the same to the two walkers getting even more blood on her clothes. Carol ran over and untied Glenn and Maggie. Maggie hugged Carol after she untied her.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done without you!"

They hugged for a moment until Glenn broke it up. "Um I get that you guys are happy to be alive but we gotta get out of her before those maniacs get back!" The woman nodded realizing they could come back at anytime. Once they found a way out of the back room they found themselves on the roof of the pharmacy. "Look at them all!" Glenn pointed to the slow moving herd that was surrounding the shop and their car.

"How are we supposed to get back?" Carol questioned.

"Look we can use that ladder!" Maggie ran over to a ladder that was laying against the concrete floor of the roof. "We can use it to get across to the roof of the other building then get out through there." Glenn nodded but Carol as unsure.

Was it safe? She thought as Maggie and Glenn placed the ladder down. Maggie went first and made it across, then Carol and lastly Glenn. Once on the roof of the other building, they made a plan on how to get out. The plan worked perfectly and soon they were in the forest running in the direction of the prison. About two hours into walking, Carol leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. They hadn't run into many walkers but the sun was slowly setting and when it did that was going to mean trouble. They walked in the forest for at least an hour when they heard voices nearby. It was Ben and his crew, they noticed that Carol, Glenn, and Maggie escaped and decided to hunt them down.

"Maybe they went this way!" Ben yelled, they started to close in on Carol, and the others.

"GET DOWN!" Glenn yelled pushing Maggie down into a nearby bush. Carol was winded from all the running and didn't make it down in time.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Ben quickly grabbed Carol pressing a gun to her temple. Ben only had one of his men with him. Glenn assumed they didn't make it out of the herd.

Glenn and Maggie revealed themselves right away. "Please, we don't want trouble! Let us go!" Maggie pleaded.

"So, are you guys alone? Or do you have a group?" Ben's voice was in a very serious tone.

Glenn was about to answer when Carol stopped him, "We are with no one! It's just us." Carol would never give up the location of her group. The group was like a family to her and she would do anything to protect her family.

Glenn and Maggie nodded going along with Carols plan, "We are always on the move, and never have a place for more than a couple days." Glenn's voice was a little shaky and Ben could see right through their lies.

"They're lying!" He gripped the gun he held to Carol's temple harder. "So you're a liar sweetheart? We are going to do something about that aren't we?" Glenn noticed that the men definitely didn't look in pristine condition, they were exhausted. Glenn thought for a moment before seeing a lone walker starting to stumble towards them. "okay let's make a deal, you tell me where your group is and we might decide to spare her.

"We need to distract them for a couple seconds. Maybe the walker will get close enough to them and I can grab Carol." Glenn whispered to Maggie, she nodded. "FINE! Well tell you were our group is!"

"GLENN, NO!" Carol screamed, "Don't do it! It's not worth it! GLENN PLEASE!" as Carol pleaded to Glenn he watched the walker get closer and closer. Wait for it… wait for it…. Just a little farther.

Glenn watched as the walker staggered behind Ben. "okay fine our group has a hangout, just…" he paused and looked at Maggie with a smirk on his face.

"Get on with it or I blow her bra…. AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as a walker bit his shoulder. He let go of Carol and she ran into Maggie's arms. The other man with Ben fled as soon as Ben got bit.

"Come on lets get out of here!" yelled Maggie pulling Glenn's arm. Ben managed to kill the walker with his gun. Gripping his shoulder with one hand he raised his gun in the next and pulled the trigger.

BAM!

Carol fell to the ground. She felt the pain going up her left leg. Ben had used the last of his engery to make sure they didn't get away unharmed.

"CAROL!" Said Maggie as her and Glenn ran over to Carol. They both lifted her up and ran out of the forest. Glenn and Maggie carried her as they walked Carol felt herself getting dizzy. She tried not to focus on the unbearable pain in her leg but she couldn't help it.

they had been walking for at least an hour and Glenn and Maggie stopped laying Carol on the grass. "You okay?" Maggie asked, concern filling her face. Carol looked up at Maggie and just nodded.

"Just a bit dizzy, but other than that fine."

Glenn led them in the direction of the prison but after a couple more hours, it started to get dark. "We have to find somewhere to crash for the night, or else well be walker bait."

"Glenn we need to get Carol to my dad! We have to find a car."

Nobody argued with Maggie on that. If Carol didn't get medical attention soon they were going to be in trouble. They walked for another ten minutes before stumbling onto the road, Glenn was thankful because he wasn't entirely sure where he was going. As they walked further up the road Carol felt a pounding in her head. Carol and Maggie were stopped on the road she was resting while Glenn looked for a car.

"Hold on Carol, Glenn spotted a car he can try and hot wire. We will be at the prison soon." Carol smile at Maggie just before blacking out. Maggie and Glenn both carried her to an abandon car, Glenn got it working just like Maggie had said and they drove straight for the prison.

Glenn thought to himself as he drove back to the prison Daryl is going to kill me.

* * *

Glenn told Daryl everything not even skipping the details.

Daryl nodded with a frown on his face. "DAMMIT she promised me she'd get back safe! Not look at her!" Glenn could tell he was really worried about her. Daryl stayed as Hershel worked on Carol getting her stitched up. When he was done he asked Daryl to stay and make sure she was alright.

He nodded, "I was gunna stay anyways."

Daryl didn't sleep that night he was too worried about her, but soon his tiredness overpowered his worry and he drifted off. It was about one in the morning when he woke up and realised he was still sitting in the infirmary.

I must have fallen asleep while watching over Carol, he thought to himself. He heard shuffling in the distance and moved closer to Carol's bed.

"Carol… are ya…?" he started, but before he could finish what he was saying, he was pulled forward. "CAROL?" he screamed as she bit his neck…

Daryl woke up with sweat running down his face, he was relieved to find out that was a dream. He got up and moved closer to Carol. He stood at the end of the bed. "Carol." He whispered.

"Yes Daryl?" he was surprised she was even awake. He sat down at the end of her bed.

"How ya feelin'?" his voice was calm, he was just happy she was alive.

"Eh, I've been better." She let out a little chuckle as she spoke.

"I'm glad, but ya did promise to come back safe."

"Hey I did, didn't I?" her voice sounded weak but proud.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to my cell if yer alright, night." Daryl stood up to leave but Carol grabbed his hand and he flinched a little at the touch of her soft hands on his.

"Can you stay with me, I'm scared." Daryl was confused, Carol scared? She held on to his hand tighter. After everything she's been through might as well Daryl thought deciding to stay. He pulled up his chair and sat beside Carols bed, she grabbed his hand and this time he didn't flinch.


	5. Chapter 5

_****__I think i did a pretty good job on this chapter :) Please give it a review! trust me the chapters will hopefully get better :P Enjoy! _

* * *

"I'm going. And you can't stop me." Carol stood in the doorway of Daryl's cell. Her hands were on her hips.

"We almost lost ya the last time." Daryl growled, remembering how she nearly died on that run with Glenn and Maggie, "Besides ya still hurt from that wound." He pointed to her left leg. She was getting better but it was still healing. "Hershel said at least another couple days."

"Fine, you win this time Dixon, but when my leg gets better I'm going on more runs." She gave him a smile then walked out of her cell. Maggie and Glenn were going back to the plaza. The last time they went on a run with Carol they dropped all of the supplies they gathered when they ran inside the pharmacy to escape an upcoming herd. They were also going retrieve the car they left behind. Carol waved goodbye to them as they headed out, she wasn't as worried because Ben and his terrible men were gone, and she knew they would quickly grab their stuff and go.

Carol sat outside she liked to just sit outside, it was relaxing and nice. T-dog, Lori, Beth, Hershel, and Carl were a little farther down closer to the fence. On the other side was the inmates they found when they first came to the prison, Axel and Oscar. Rick was on watch, and Daryl was hunting. She smiled as she saw Carl trying to flirt with Beth who was a years older than he was. Tears filled her eyes, seeing the kids smiling having fun, it made her think of Sophia.

"Carol? Are you alright?" Lori noticed her wiping tears from across the field. She went and sat down beside Carol.

"Yeah I guess…" Carol sighed, "its Sophia's birthday today…"

Lori patted Carols back, "I bet she's looking down on ya, sayin' thanks for being a great mom."

That made Carol smile, "Yeah I guess." But sadness so crept up her throat, "I'm going to go out for a walk to get my mind off things."

"Okay, have a nice walk." Lori got up and walked back taking a seat next to Hershel. Carol got up she just wanted to be alone for a bit, she headed for the gate. When no one was looking she slipped out and headed in the forest.

Carol gripped her knife in one hand and rested her arm on another. The trees swayed in the wind. As Carol wandered around the forest she came across a small stream. She went and sat down at the edge of it. Carol Looked around tears were now falling down her cheeks as she reached out to grab a Cherokee rose. Daryl gave one to her when Sophia was lost, saying that Sophia was still out there, and not to give up hope.

* * *

Daryl was off hunting right after Maggie and Glenn left, He would be back in a couple hours. Hunting always made him feel like the world wasn't shit. Right away he caught three squirrels and a rabbit. He was proud of what he could hunt in the short time he was in the woods. As he walked he thought about the group. Everyone said they consider the group their family and at first Daryl thought he would never think that way, but more and more often he did refer to them is his family.

Daryl what are you doing? Merle would die over laughing if he saw what you were becoming, he thought to himself. Where was Merle? Daryl knew he was alive because who else would have stolen their van, when they went back to search for them back in Atlanta. Back in Atlanta. Daryl thought back to when the world was first broken. Him and Merle were planning to rob them, this group that he now called his family. Daryl couldn't see himself screwing them over as he once thought he was going to do. He kept walking hoping to find more squirrels.

* * *

Carol was sitting by the creek for at least ten minutes, quietly sobbing. She picked the Cherokee roses and planned on bringing them back to the prison. As she got up to get going she heard a moan behind her. She paused, a walker was nearby. Carol grabbed her knife still holding a Cherokee rose. In one motion she turned at saw the walker. There was only one, and it defiantly wasn't a threat because it didn't even notice her yet. Carol knew she better kill it, especially since she heard what Carl did back at the farm. It was one walker. Just one could make the difference between life and death. Dale still would have been there if Carl just shot that walker. Carol raised her knife, when an arrow flew through its skull. She looked up to see Daryl.

"What are ya doin, woman?" Daryl's voice was angry, "I go out hunting and find you with a walker."

"Daryl I had it under control!" Carol raised her voice just a little bit. "I needed to get out. I wanted to be alone."

"yer never alone, not in a world like this." Daryl's voice grew softer, "is that…." He pointed to the rose she gripped tightly in her hand.

"Ya I found some by the stream and wanted to bring one back to the prison…" she started to cry again. "You know it's her birthday today."

Daryl knew the pain she was feeling. He watched as she would wake up and first check up on Sophia before doing any work around the camp. He watched as she yelled at Dr. Jenner about wanting her little girl to live, instead of dying in the CDC. He watched Carol and she put Sophia first. Now what she loved and protected with her life was gone. He placed a hand cautiously on her shoulder. "Let's go back an find a nice spot ta put that rose."

They walked back in silence. Carol smiled the whole way back.

* * *

Rick called as Maggie and Glenn pulled the two cars into the prison, everyone hurried to help them take out all the new supplies. Carol gasped as they started to unload everything out of the car. They had all the stuff they grabbed with Carol and more.

"Where did you find all this stuff?" Carol asked.

"Oh when we picked up the car and the supplies that we collected before Glenn suggested that we could go into the next town over and see what else we could find."

"Nice job." Rick said as he looked through all of the supplies. "This should keep us going for about another couple weeks!"

"Actually, Rick?" Glenn called out, "Me and Maggie were thinking about going back. They had a lot of useful stuff for Loris baby but we were full by the time we noticed it, we were going to head out In two days if that's okay with everyone?"

Nobody argued they were going to need a lot of supplies to take care of a baby.

* * *

That night Carol was cleaning up the dishes from dinner, Daryl was sitting beside her cleaning his arrows.

"Are ya goin' to go?" Daryl said, focused on cleaning his arrows.

"No." Carol knew he was asking about the run Glenn and Maggie were going on in two days.

"Wait weren't ya going to?" Daryl smirked, "What happened to ya being so determined to go on a run?"

"Well Lori's due to have her baby anytime now, so I need to be ready to help Hershel. Plus my leg isn't fully healed yet."

Daryl's face flooded with relief he thought about how Carol won't get hurt if she doesn't go out on runs, and if she is helping Lori out then she will be safe.

* * *

As night came, everyone was asleep. Daryl tossed and turned, he dreamt the cell block was being attacked by walkers. He watched as Carol got ripped to pieces. Daryl woke up, sweat along his face. He was glad it was just a dream. Lately his dreams were out of control, first with Carol in the infirmary and then now, he wondered what was causing them but a scream interrupted his thought. Daryl got up; it came from Carol's cell. Daryl slowly opened through the door.

"Carol, you alright, I heard ya scream."

"Daryl?" Carols voice was shakey, "I had a bad dream…"

Daryl moved beside her bed, and sat at the end of it. "What was it about?"

Carol started to cry, "It….it..it was Ed!" Carol moved over and hugged Daryl, he tensed up to scared to move.

"Hey, its ok. He ain't here no more. He can't hurt ya." Daryl was shocked she was holding him but he secretly liked it. The warmth of her body made him feel comfortable. He smiled, "I was scared something happened to ya."

"Well I'm safe as long as you're here." Carol gave him a squeeze before lying back down on her bed. "Thank you."

"Anytime…" Daryl replied as he left the cell. He decided to go hangout with Rick who was currently on watch.

"Hey Daryl." Rick said watching Daryl climb up the ladder.

"Hey." Daryl was starting to like Rick, the way Rick trusted him made Daryl want to help out more. "Uh what are we going to do with Axel and Oscar?"

"I still don't trust em."

"Well they are tryin' to prove themselves ta us. Tryin' ta earn their place."

"You saw what that son of a bitch swipe his knife at my head. They could still be angry I killed their leader. Anyways i'm a cop, Daryl. I don't want prisoners near my family and that's final." Daryl could see Rick was angry, but it was true Ricks taken down some pretty rough guys and if he doesn't want to trust prisoners Daryl wasn't going to complain. Daryl simply nodded and walked out and back into the prison.

* * *

The next morning Daryl, Rick, and Glenn were securing the outside perimeter of the fence, to make sure there were no weak spots. Everyone else was lounging around in the courtyard. Carol was listening to Maggie as her and Beth were telling stories about growing up on the farm, she looked over to Daryl. She could see him from across the field. He looked over at her and waved, she smiled and waved back.

When Daryl saw Carol smiling at her, He smiled right away. They had gotten way closer after that night when Carol was in the Infirmary. Wow, He thought Carol looks nice today. Carol was wearing a scarf on her head to cover up from the sun. He liked that look on her. After Daryl waved He turned his attention back on the fences.

Everyone was laughing along to Maggie and Beth's story. They seemed to be having fun that was until T-Dog screamed.

"WALKERS!" it seemed walkers broke into the courtyard.

Everyone got up scrambling on what to do next. Lori screamed over to Rick and the others, Rick panicked for his Family. They ran as quickly as they could back to the courtyard. Carol panicked. She had to make sure the kids and Lori were safe. She looked over to see Hershel, and Beth, securing themselves on the other side of a fence, Carol was glad they were safe. She quickly glanced around for the others but couldn't see them. Walkers were closing in on her she turned around to see T-Dog getting bit on the shoulder.

"NOOOOO!" Carol ran over helping T-Dog escape. Carol and T-Dog were running deeper and deeper into the tombs of the prison. Carol had tears streaming down her face. They came across a hallway with the exit blocked by at least five walkers.

"Go on!" Yelled T-Dog. "I'm bit, I'll die anyways, and I'll save you! Go Find Lori and the others!"

Carol hugged him, "You're a good man. Thank you." Carol kissed him on the cheek before letting go. She then watched T-Dog throw himself at the walkers blocking the path. Carol quickly went through the door. Crying and scared she hoped to fine everyone else soon.

* * *

Rick and the others just reached the courtyard and Hershel updated them on what happened. Rick ran up to Axel and Oscar as they witnessed the horror unfold.

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" Rick yelled raising his gun.

"Please wait, we didn't do it!" Axel yelled. Daryl looked over at the men, pure hatred filled his face. Then the alarms went off.

"It's the backup generator!" Oscar pleaded, "We know where it is and can help you! PLEASE!" Rick nodded taking the gun off Oscars head pointing it at upcoming walkers. Oscar and Axle led them to the generator room, where they shut off the power. They got attacked by Andrew the prisoner that managed to escape after Rick killed Dexter the leader of the prisoners. Oscar killed Andrew making his and Axels' place within the group. Axel and Glenn meet up with Rick, Daryl, and Oscar. They went through the tombs in search to find the others. Everyone stopped as soon they rounded the corner, mouths dropped in shock as they saw T-Dogs Lifeless body, and it was torn apart by walkers. Daryl looked away only to notice something on the ground.

"Oh no…" he said picking up Carol scarf the one she was wearing before they were attacked. He looked over to Rick who started to tear up, everyone liked Carol she was kind and loving to everyone, but especially Daryl she saw the good in him when everyone else saw the bad. He felt tears coming out but sucked them back. He didn't want to show the others he was weak. They found themselves walking back to the courtyard in silence. Hershel and Beth were still safe behind the fence. They cleared the area and let them back in.

"Where is everyone?" Rick asked. Hershel shrugged pointing to a door leading back into the tombs. Rick was worried where they could have been. Just then Maggie and Carl came out of the tombs, Maggie was holding something. Rick ran over asking where Lori was when Maggie explained how Lori was having her baby and didn't make it Rick looked over at the new born baby then lost it. He was too upset to handle anything, he ran off leaving the group.

"Hey, where's Carol?" Maggie called out.

Before she could even wait for an answer Daryl screamed out, "SHES GONE." He threw her scarf on the floor and stormed out of the courtyard. Daryl was broken. The only person that understood him, the only person he actually let into his life was gone. He thought about how much she was there for him and how much he was starting to like her, tears building up in his eyes he had to get out of here and blow off some steam. He grabbed his cross bow and stormed out into the forest.

* * *

When Daryl returned he saw Oscar and Axel digging to be what looked like graves. He walked into the prison to see Maggie, Beth, Hershel, and Carl looking over Loris new born baby. Maggie saw him walk in and told him to come close.

"Do you want to hold her?" Daryl gave Maggie a weird look but decided to take the small baby off her hands. She was so small, and fragile.

"So what are ya gunna name her?" Daryl said to Carl. Carl's face was solid, no emotion at all. I was thinking Jacquie, Amy, Andrea, Sophia, or…" he paused for a moment before continuing, "Carol." Daryl gave the baby to Carl. He wasn't in the mood to be anywhere near people.

* * *

Daryl sat in the watch tower. Axel and Oscar were almost done digging the three graves. After they finished everyone would gather around for Lori, T-Dog, and Carol's funeral. Rick was still not responding to anyone, after Lori's death he broke down. With Rick shutting himself out, there was no one being a leader to the group. Daryl knew everyone looked up to him with decision making now until Rick got himself back together, but he didn't want to do it himself. Glenn offered to help him out.

As Daryl sat in the watch tower he thought about who Carol was to him, a best friend, he thought. But was she more? Daryl knew she meant more to him than the rest of the group did, but he was scared she was gone and there was no turning back. At that moment Axel called out for everyone to gather around so they could say their goodbyes. Daryl didn't want to go. Seeing her grave would probably make him tear up.

YOU'RE SUCH A PUSSY, he heard Merle say in the back of his head. Merle would have beaten Daryl if he found out he had gotten so close with Carol. He pushed all thoughts of Merle out of his head, and headed down to where they were placing the graves.

* * *

Daryl listened as everyone spoke, they spoke about how brave T-Dog was, How much Lori helped out, and how loving Carol was. Rick didn't show up, and now Daryl understood everything. Back at Hershel farm when Carol said she didn't want to attended Sophia's funeral at first Daryl didn't understand why but now he did. When someone you care about dies your heart gets broken into a million pieces. He didn't judge Rick for not going mostly because he didn't want to be their either. He watched as they laid what was left of T-dogs body into the grave. T-dog was quiet but he had a good conscience. Next lowered Lori in, sure Daryl had doubts about her, but after the winter he realized Lori just cared for her family. They filled the third grave with dirt. They never found Carols body. The funeral was over and everyone slowly went back to the prison. Daryl decided to stay. he stood in silence for a while.

"You really cared about her." Maggie rested her hand on his shoulder, Daryl backed away from her touch. "Daryl its okay we all did." Daryl stood there not once looking over to Maggie. "Daryl?"

"Just go away." Daryl's voice was tough, he waited until she left then headed straight for the prison gates. Daryl didn't know where he was going but he needed to get away. He found himself walking in an area he had only been in once before. He stopped as he hit the stream. It was the stream where he found Carol not too long ago. He sat down in front of the stream putting his hands on the Cherokee roses that were growing on the edge of the stream. He picked one gently, thoughts about Carol buzzed around his head. He got up Swigging his cross bow around his shoulder and headed back to the back to the prison. Daryl knelt by Carol's grave and placed the Cherokee rose on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Okay I am so sorry for this taking forever! This is going to she a shrot chapter, sorry! I will try to write more when (or if) I finally get used to going to school! Summer was just too relaxing :P anyways enjoy :)_**

* * *

Walkers were closing in on her. She screamed but no one seemed to hear, the gun shots in the background her preventing it. Getting lost in the tombs was pretty easy for Carol, after T-Dog got bit he used whatever time he had left to save Carol. T-Dog was gone and Carol was lost, she going deeper and deeper into the tombs. Carol felt herself getting weaker and weaker. Someone, anyone she thought, please come save me. She rounded a corner to find more walkers look her way. She was surrounded with only her small knife. Carol dove her knife into a walkers throat. It fell to the ground.

"DAMMIT!" Carol yelled when her knife got stuck in the walker. The other walkers were closing in closer and closer. Carol frantically looked around and saw a door. I bet it's safer than staying out here she thought. Carol quickly ran over to the door and shut it as quick as she could. She laid on the ground hoping for someone to find her. For him to find her.

* * *

"He's been there since this morning..." Maggie looked over at Glenn.

"Well we did just lose three members of the group." Glenn paused holding in his emotions, "we all need time to mourn, some longer than others..."

"Well he did like Carol a lot." Maggie has tears gathering up, she liked Carol too in fact everyone did but the bond Carol had with Daryl was the strongest.

"We all did..." Glenn got up and walked closer to Daryl. Daryl noticed him but was too focused on the graves to say anything. Glenn stood there for a minute not knowing what to say.

"Save all tha mournin' shit." Daryl's voice was low, " I don,t need it from ya, or anyone else." He looked over at Glenn who was nodding.

" Daryl I didn't come here to say I'm sorry" Daryl looked up at Glenn in surprise the seriousness in Glenn's voice was like nothing he had ever heard from Glenn, "we have to do something. Look at our group! Ricks gone crazy, and we are running out of supplies! It's not safe."

"What do ya want me for then."

"We need you..." Glenn almost pleaded, "We need you to help take charge while Rick is sorting himself out. Rick trusts you to make the right decisions I know he does, please Daryl don't pull away from us." Daryl looked at Glenn holding back tears, that was what Carol told him back at the farm, right before he yelled at her.

Daryl thought about Carols words, about him earning his place. Daryl had earned his place within the group. he refered to them is his family. He looked over at Glenn, "fine, but we can't go on a run just us and leave Maggie alone to protect everybody what if somethin' happens?"

"You're right..." Glenn was surprised that Daryl agreed with him for once. "I think we have to talk to Rick... Get his mind back on track."

"I'll do it." Daryl got up and left heading straight for Rick.

* * *

"P...please, anybody!" Carol screamed. The gun shots had stopped and she could only hear the moans of the walkers out side the supply closet door. Carol was sitting up against a wall, she had managed to sneak into a really small supply closet. She pushed on the door but something was blocking the entrance, she didn't know what. Carol knew she was getting weaker, it has been more than 12 hours she thought. she was getting really dehydrated. Carol thought if anyone was even gunna save her, but she didn't give up hope. Carol knew he would come to save her.

* * *

Rick was off somewhere in the tombs and Daryl was going to go find him. Daryl asked Maggie to lead him to the boiler room where Lobandied having her baby. As they walked deeper into the tombs all Daryl could think about was Carol. they rounded a courner to see at least ten walkers Daryl had his cross bow in one hand and had a knife in his other. Daryl and Maggie killed all the walkers, they stood there looking at the dead lifeless bodies on the ground. Maggie put a hand on Daryl's shoulders. He flinched away looking at Maggie's shocked expression, Maggie was looking at one of the walkers. Daryl examined the walker not knowing what the shock of it was, not until he saw it. Carols knife. It was jammed in the throat of a walker. Daryl felt his stomachs twist, he knew that was the only knife she had on her when they were attacked. This can't be happening, he thought. at that moment they heard a slow knocking on a nearby door.

"Probably just a walker we can come back and finish the son of a bitch later." Maggie nodded in agreement to his words. They eventually ended up at the door to the boiler room.

"Daryl? Can I just leave you here to talk to Rick alone... I don't think I can go back in there... After what happened yesterday." Tears were forming in Maggie's eyes, Daryl nodded letting her leave then he slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

* * *

Carols body was weak. She only felt this weak once when she decided to finally tell off Ed. They had just gotten married and she was getting tired of his shit. So she decided to stand up for herself. He had gotten home drunk that night and when she told him off he got extremely angry. Ed grabbed her arms and threw here her on the ground. When she tried to get up he kicked her ribs.

"you're a weak piece of shit." Ed said as he kicked her. He pulled off his belt and stood over her. She screamed as the belt cut into her back, he gave her forty lashes before stopping. He left Carol lying on the floor sobbing in pain. That's when she stopped standing up for herself.

Carol could hear people walking path the hallway, close to the closet. she was starting to pass out as they came closer but managed to knock and push on the door, to try and open it. She could only manage to do that couple times before passing out. Daryl please be you, please save me was the last thought in her mind.

**_i hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come I promise! Please review I want to know your opinions _**

**_and one more comment to add, I decided to write this chapter on my IPad... Never again am I doing that. Sorry for any errors I did write this on an iPad. The autocorrect was definitely the death of me :p_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for reading :) this will be another short chapter but more is coming! I have a good idea for an upcoming chapter and hopefully I can finish on the weekend! Hope you like this chapter please R&R!**_

* * *

Daryl stood outside the boiler room door. Rick was inside, losing his mind over Lori's death. Daryl took a deep breath then opened the door. He walked in to see Rick sitting up against a wall.

"Uh...Rick?" Daryl called, Rick didn't answer he was focusing on something. Daryl looked closer to see it was an old telephone. Rick was more than just focused on this phone because at that moment he jumped then picked it up.

"Hello?" Rick called into the phone.

Rick must be losin' his shit, Daryl thought. The phone didn't even ring. Daryl didn't say anything to Rick in fear of making him angry and lash out. Soon after Rick had a surprised look on his face and hung up the phone. "Rick?" Daryl called to him one more time and this time Rick noticed him but then focused back on the phone.

"DARYL! Listen I got a call..." Ricks voice sounded shifty, and serious, "they said they have people with them, they said they would call back!"

Daryl knew something was up. He never heard that phone ring, so he followed the telephone cord and found it unplugged. "Rick..." This time Rick ignored Daryl completely staring intensely at the phone, "RICK!" Daryl said a bit louder, Rick turned his head towards Daryl holding his gaze.

"Shhhh! They are going to call back! We will be saved!"

"RICK! Ya are losin' it!" Daryl cut in, his face had a slight bit of worry on it, "We ain't gunna survive long if ya ain't with us, we gotta protect the group!" Daryl grabbed Ricks arm and pulled him up.

Rick looked up at Daryl in confusion. "B...but what about the phone, they can protect us!" At that moment Rick snapped his head in the direction of the phone and ran to pick it up. "Hello?... Yes...yes. Wait no you can't!"

Rick was now yelling into the phone, Daryl sat down watching Rick. The phone was unplugged and Rick has finally lost it he thought. He watched as Ricks voice was getting louder and louder. After a few minutes of Rick yelling in the phone, his voice calmed down.

"L...L...Lori?"

Lori? What was he talkin about. Daryl knew he had to do something before Rick did something he would regret. Before he could Rick hung up the phone and started crying. Daryl ran to his side and sat down beside him.

"It was her..." Rick looked up at Daryl, " it was Lori. There was also Shane, T-dog, Amy, Jim, Patricia, Jaqui, Jimmy, and..." Rick paused holding in tears, "Sophia."

Sophia? What was he talking about all those people were dead! Daryl slowly reacted over and grabbed Ricks shoulder pointing the the phone cable that wasn't plugged in. Rick looked at Daryl and sighed.

"What has happened to me? I talked to dead people Daryl. Dead people!"

"Ya goin batshit crazy! You gotts get ya self together! spend some time with those damn kids of yours. they need ya." Rick looked at Daryl, hewas taking i. Everything Daryl had said. "Come on leave the phone, and we can get back to the others, we gotta make a run soon." Rick nodded taking everything in once more. He got up and they headed back through the tombs towards their cell block.

* * *

Carol squinted in the dark room. She was incredibly weak. Keeping her eyes open for a couple minutes then blacking out. Where are you? She thought. Please somebody, anybody.  
Carol put her hands together and started to pray. She didn't pray since back when they were looking for Sophia. When they found Sophia in the barn she gave up all hope in praying, thinking in this world God doesn't listen. Carol felt herself getting weaker and decided to pray for this to be over. For her to die and get the pain over with.

"Dear God, please save me. I don't want to be in this pain anymore." Her voice was weak, it hurt her to even say those words. She was so dehydrated that her throat felt like it was on fire. "Please..."

* * *

Rick and Daryl weaved thought the tombs, taking out walkers as they went. They soon approached the hallway where Daryl found Carols knife. Holding back all emotion Daryl continued through the hallway. They soon reached their cell block. When Daryl unlocked the gate into the cell block, everyone looked at him with hope that Rick had snapped out of losing his mind. Daryl gave a slight nod to indicate that he had talked to Rick and maybe got through to him. Rick gave a small nod at everyone and walked straight over to Carl.  
Rick hugged Carl and looked him in the eyes. He understood what Carl did, and what he must be going through. Rick reassured him he wasn't leaving anytime soon. He walked over to Beth who was cradling the new born baby. She handed the baby over to him and Rick looked at it and a smile rose from his lips.

"I was thinking we could call her Judith." Carl said, he was now beside Rick, looking at the small fragile baby.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Carl." He hugged Carl once more before giving baby Judith back to Beth. Beth went to go put Judith to bed and Carl followed behind.

"Rick?" Maggie asked as Carl left the cell block, "Me an Glenn were thinkin about goin on another run. We really need more food and supplies."

Rick nodded in agreement and started to help them make up a plan. Rick was starting to pull himself back together, but you know what they say: it takes twice as long to put yourself back together than it is to brake apart.

_**like I said before this chapter is really short! Sorry but more is to come :) THANKYOU. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay I just want to apologize for the amount of grammar mistakes I made in the last chapter, I decided to write it on my iPad again. well today I am using the computer so….. this will hopefully be longer than the other chapter. enjoy please R&R and P.S I have total writers block atm.**_

A second day passed since walkers got into the courtyard killing T-Dog, Lori, and Carol. The prison had a darker look to it now. Nobody could believe what had happened just days ago. Daryl sat in the watch tower cleaning his arrows. Why her? Why Carol. Daryl was furious over her death. Carol was the only person he ever let close to him. She knew more about him than his own brother did. Whenever Daryl was angry or depressed he usually went out hunting to calm himself down, he found the trees peaceful and the quietness of the forest relaxing. Daryl always did that after his father would beat him; then he would rush into the forest with his crossbow in his arms. He would always comeback better than when he left.

Carol was my best friend, he thought. She is stronger than she was at the quarry. He let his mind drift back to the days at the quarry. Everyone grew so much from those days but Carol changed the most. She wasn't weak or scared, and she didn't let anyone push her around anymore. Daryl was sick of sitting in the watchtower. Whenever he would be on watch before Carol would always come and keep him company, even though she never really talked when he was on watch he always liked it. Now she was gone. Daryl got up and left the tower, he didn't know how he felt but he knew hunting wasn't going to help this time. He stormed down the hallway of the prison into the main room. Carl was holding Judith with Rick beside him. Maggie and Glenn were getting ready to leave for a run. Hershel and Beth were gathering what food they had to start on dinner. When Daryl walked in he didn't say a word, Rick nodded at him and went to take the next watch. Daryl didn't say anything as he opened the door that led to the tombs.

"Daryl?" Maggie was calling him over. Daryl didn't even look back he just headed into the tombs. Maggie looked over to Glenn, she was worried. "Glenn, Daryl left into the tombs!"

Glenn looked over at Maggie with a confused look, "So? He goes in the tombs all the time he will be fine."

Maggie looked over with worry, "Glenn he wasn't carryin' his crossbow, I don't think he had a weapon on him."

"He should be fine. Daryl always is." Glenn pulled Maggie close and kissed her forehead. Maggie's worry faded. Daryl was strong, he could handle himself.

* * *

Daryl trudged through the tombs anger clearly on his face. Sure enough he had no weapons on him. That was dangerous but surprisingly there were no walkers near him…yet. Daryl got deeper and deeper, soon losing his location he sat against the wall thinking stuff over. He was deep in thought until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Darylina." Daryl face was cold as stone Merle was standing in front of him. Daryl knew he was imagining it, like the time he fell down that cliff looking for Sophia back at the farm. Merle was there but it was in his imagination and Daryl knew that for sure when he saw that Merles right hand was still there. Daryl didn't say anything. He tried to ignore Merle.

"YA PUSSY." Merle yelled to him.

Finally Daryl couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck off Merle!" Daryl didn't bother to get up. Merle glared at him for a couple minutes, before speaking again.

"So ya are a little pussy aren't ya? At first I didn't believe it but now seein' ya get worked up over that scared little mouse of a woman?"

"I said fuck off!" Daryl was angry. Merle had no idea who Carol was, or what she had become. Even if he was only in Daryl's imagination, he still hated half the shit Merle said.

"why ya cryin' over that stupid bitch Darylina?"

"She ain't a stupid bitch, Merle." Daryl was mad. After all that she had been through she didn't deserve what Merle was saying about her.

"Those were your words not mine…" Daryl froze and thought back to that day on the farm.

* * *

He was still recovering from that fall but he knew he had to find her. Finding Sophia was all he cared about and he never cared about anything. Daryl was getting a horse ready to go out and search but Carol stopped him. She told him that she didn't think they were going to find Sophia and how she didn't want to lose him too. Daryl was angry. He threw the saddle on the ground and felt a searing pain at his side; Carol was worried and asked him if he was okay. Daryl responded with "Stupid Bitch." Before stomping out of the barn still holding his side.

* * *

Daryl looked up to see Merle was gone. Good, he thought. With all the stuff going through his mind he didn't need Merle bothering him about bein' a pussy. Daryl got up and walked further down the hallway. He rounded a couple corners before stopping. This was the spot where he found Carols knife. And sure enough there it was still stuck in a walker's throat. He took out the knife and fell to the floor once again, this time tears were running down his face.

It had been hours since Daryl left for the tombs nobody knew if he was alive or dead, but they didn't dare go look for him because of how angry he had been lately. If they had Daryl would probably have lashed out at them. Daryl sat against the wall stabbing Carols knife in the concrete floor of the prison. It was quiet except for the walker behind the door attempting to push to get it open. Daryl was done mourning, but he was on the verge of breaking down. He decided to leave the tombs and go back to the group. Daryl got up but felt a surge of anger in him. Daryl had to take it out somehow. Then it hit him, the walker behind the door. Might as well he thought. Daryl rushed over to the door knife in his hand. He opened it up his knife was ready to kill the walker, when he stopped, it wasn't a walker. It was Carol.

* * *

Carol was very weak, hungry, and dehydrated. It was two days, the longest two days of her life. I would rather die instantly then die slowly in this closet she thought. Carol heard noises that were far away. Was it them? Was she finally going to be saved? The footsteps got closer and she could tell they were Daryl's. Daryl. Carol hoped he would save her, she prayed for him to come. "Thank you God." She managed to choke out. She could hear Daryl was right outside the doorway. His footsteps stopped and she felt her heart drop. Is he gone? She then had relief on her face hearing him slump down to the ground. Carol used all her energy to try and call out to him, but it was no use. Carol was so weak Daryl couldn't hear her screams so she decided to try and push the door open instead. She tried to push it open but a walker was in the way. She didn't have the strength to open the door fully but she could push up against it making noise. She could hear Daryl breathing, then crying. Was Daryl Dixon crying? Was it because they had thought I was lost? Her strength was almost nothing and she decided to do one more push on the door. Carol was about to pass out when Daryl opened the door.

* * *

"CAROL?" Daryl's voice was shaky. He had spent the last two days wishing for her to be alive and there she was. Daryl quickly scooped her up and held her close in his arms. He had never touched anyone like that before. He was just glad to have her back. Carol blacked out as soon and Daryl picked her up, he knew she needed to see Hershel right away. Daryl carried her through the tombs. He was determined to bring her back alive.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Its been a while since i updated i think :P Well enjoy this chapter. Its not as much of a filler as the previous ones. Enjoy :) please R&R**_

* * *

Carol is safe. She is alive. Daryl never thought he would see her again. She was the only person to ever get close to Daryl she was even closer to him than his own brother, Carol was his best friend. Daryl stayed by her side while Hershel looked her over. So far only Hershel and himself knew Carol was still alive. Glenn and Maggie left for a run and still hadn't returned, and Carl and Beth were with Judith, and Rick was dealing with a stranger that had showed up at the prison holding baby formula and some supplies.

"She seems fine, nothing broken, no cuts, bites, or scratches on her. She is just really weak from dehydration and hunger she was lucky to survive trapped in that room." Hershel was smiling over to Daryl who was starting to smirk a little. Daryl wiped the smirk off his face and got up.

"I should go tell Rick bout Carol." Daryl walked out of her cell and towards the rest of the group. Rick was talking to the woman, she had a wound on her leg. "Uh… Rick?"

Rick stepped away from the woman looking over at Daryl, "Yeah? Is something wrong?" He looked a little worried.

"Nothin's wrong. I want ya ta come see what I found." Daryl had a small smile across his face and Rick knew immediately that Daryl found something good. Rick took one look over to the woman who he found out was named Michonne before walking out of the area locking the gate behind him. Daryl led Rick and the others over to Carol's cell, Rick still had no idea what Daryl was trying to show him. Daryl nodded towards Carol's cell and Rick stepped closer.

"CAROL?" The look on Ricks face was priceless. Carol was alive. By this time Carol had woken up and saw Rick. She never thought she would see him again. Carol slowly got up and ran over to Rick giving him a big hug. Rick hugged her back, "I…I thought you were dead!" after she hugged Rick she looked over his shoulder to see Carl and Beth looking over with surprised faces.

Carol noticed Beth was holding something in her arms, after realizing it was a baby she looked over at Rick. Tears were running down his cheek. "Where's Lori?" Ricked gave her a slow sad nod implying that she didn't make it. Carol had tears running down her face she got up and went over to Rick for another hug. Lori had gotten really close with Carol since the world went down. Lori knew Carols pain about losing Sophia every time Carl would wonder off and get into some sort of trouble. Carol broke from Ricks grip and moved over to Beth grabbing baby Judith for the first time. "What's her name?"

"Judith." Replied Carl, "I named her after my old school teacher… but Daryl calls her lil Asskicker." Carl had a big smile on his face, which was a change because since he shot Lori so she wouldn't re-animate his face always seemed emotionless and empty.

Carol looked over at Daryl giving him a smile. After a while everyone slowly started to leave. Rick and Hershel went over to Michonne to fix her wounded leg and find out her story. Beth, Carl, and Judith went into the kitchen feeding Judith so it left Daryl and Carol alone in her cell.

"lil Asskicker?" Carol questioned, she never stopped smiling.

"Ya." Daryl sheepishly looked down at the ground.

"I never got a chance to thank you…" Carol was looking straight at him, "Thank you Daryl Dixon, I would be dead ten times over if you weren't here with us." Carol thought back to all the times Daryl had saved her from walkers but the two main ones that she remembered were in the tombs and back at Hershel's farm.

"Well maybe if ya got into less trouble." Daryl joked. A while back Daryl mentioned how she had nine lives like a cat, because Carol always seemed to avoid death.

"Hey, nine lives?" Carol playfully punched his arm.

* * *

Carol was up and about in less than a couple hours. She still felt fatigue coming over her but she didn't want to be cooped up in that cell for any longer, now she knew why Daryl preferred to sleep on the perch rather than in a cell. Carol walked around the prison then found herself walking outside and into the courtyard. She paused when she realized just days ago they were all sitting out here laughing. T-Dog and Lori were both still alive laughing along to Hershel and Beth's stories. As Carol made her way into the field she saw their graves. Carol slowly strolled over to them getting ready face the fact that people she considered her family were not coming back. When Carol reached the graves she looked at each one slowly not wasting anytime to mourn her friends.

First was Lori's grave. Carol thought about back at the quarry when she had first met Lori. Lori was nice and caring, even thought she couldn't keep an eye on Carl. She really cared a lot about her family. Carol started to cry then went over to the next grave T-Dogs. T-Dog used up whatever time he had left to save Carol. Carol was grateful but she couldn't seem to shake the fact that maybe if she was watching his back she could have seen the walker closing in on him and warned him, saving his life. Carol was crying as she noticed the last grave.

This must have been MY grave… Carol thought staring at the empty grave. She thought about taking it down now that she was alive but before she could do anything something caught her eyes. One Cherokee rose was placed on her grave. She smiled as she thought about the only person she knew that would do that. Daryl.

* * *

Carol was too focused on the graves to see Daryl walk up to her, he noticed her pick up the rose and he quickly felt embarrassed because she knew exactly who placed it there and she would probably ask him about it later. That will have to wait, he thought. Daryl had bad news. He walked straight over to Carol who was still hunched over the graves. She didn't notice him walk over. She quickly got up to leave just as Daryl was stopping behind her. She tripped over Daryl but he caught her just in time. Daryl quickly pushed her away once he caught her. He was blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Carols eyes were still puffy from crying.

"s'okay." Daryl said, "Hey I got some bad new ta tell ya…"

Carol had a worried look on her face, "What… is it?"

Daryl took a deep breath and told her everything Michonne had just told the rest of the group. "When Maggie and Glenn were on the run they got taken hostage by some guy." Carol never took her eyes off him, and the worry never left her face. "They were takin to somewhere called Woodbury, where this guy named the Governor is in charge. Me, Rick an Michonne are goin' to go rescue them…."

Carol slowly took in what Daryl had told her. "Okay… but when will you be back?"

"I don' know."

Carol backed away a little from Daryl. He noticed and had a puzzled look on his face. "somethin' wrong?"

Carol had tears swelling up in her eyes once again, and that made Daryl a little uncomfortable, he didn't like it when she cried. "It's nothing, really." Carol turned and walked back to the prison.

Daryl was confused, what was she getting all sad bout?

Daryl followed her back into the prison; he found her laying in her cell a couple minutes later.

* * *

Carol went straight into her cell and fell onto the bed. I can't lose him. Not after all he's done for me. I can't lose my best friend. She turned her back so she could face the wall, soon after she could hear Daryl's footsteps in the prison heading straight for her cell.

"wanna talk bout why you walked off on me, woman?"

Carol looked up at him. Daryl sat down at the edge of her bed waiting for her to reply, "Do you promise me to come back?"

Daryl was taken back on what Carol said. "What?"

Carol sat up beside him their arms were almost touching, "Do you promise to come back in one piece? Daryl, I can't lose you."

"I promise."

"Try not to get too hurt." Carol said playfully punching his arm.

"I should be tellin' you that!" Daryl had a small smirk across his face.

"Hey! Nine lives remember?" Daryl got up to leave her cell when he felt her grab his arm. "Daryl I saw the rose on my grave." Carol shuddered at the thought that she had almost died. Daryl didn't know what to say his face turning red. "Thank you." Carol reached over and gave him a small hug.

When Carol hugged Daryl he felt the need to bolt down the hallway. He looked over in its direction but couldn't move he was still shocked she had hugged him. Carol let go and let Daryl leave, she knew that saving Glenn and Maggie wasn't going to be an easy task from what Michonne had told everyone but Carol knew in her heart that Daryl would pull through like he always had.

* * *

It was getting dark so the group thought it was the best time to go and save Glenn and Maggie. Daryl started packing everything in the car. Rick and Michonne were inside talking about Woodbury once more. Carol walked outside to where Daryl was working.

"Hey."

"Hi." Daryl looked up at Carol.

"A promise is a promise right?" Carol was worried and Daryl could see the worry in his eyes.

"Hey, Dixons never break promises." He reassured her.

At that moment Rick and Michonne came out of the prison and walked over to the car, Rick had said his goodbyes to everyone before but stopped and gave Carol a small hug then got in the Passenger seat of the Car while Michonne got in the driver's side. She would drive because she knew the way to Woodbury. That left Carol and Daryl alone.

Carol looked over at the car then back over to the prison, nobody was watching her so she got closer to Daryl and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe. Remember you promised?" And just like that Carol was gone. Daryl's face turned red as soon as Carol lips left his cheek. He got in the car and they drove away heading to Woodbury to save Glenn, and Maggie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for updating late! I started this chapter a while ago but never ended up finishing it now that I have i'm pretty proud of it! It's not as much caryl but this story will have some hopefully next chapter if not the next! Thank you for reading enjoy :) R&R wow only two more weeks until season 4! I'm literally dying!**

* * *

Rick, Michonne, Oscar, and Daryl rode in silence as they headed towards Woodbury. They didn't know who the governor was but from what Michonne had told them he seemed very dangerous. Michonne didn't talk much. It was going to get dark soon and Daryl hoped they could go in get Maggie and Glenn then get out. He reached up and touched the cheek Carol had kissed before he left. Daryl wanted to get back safe, for her. After all he did promise. Michonne pulled the car over into a nearby ditch and everyone got out.

"It's better to walk on foot from here." Michonne said, "They have guards patrolling the perimeter." Michonne pointed in the distance where they could just make out the glow of lights. Woodbury.

Rick nodded handing everyone guns and knives. They watched for any walkers nearby before heading in the direction of the lights.

* * *

Carol watched as the car drove off the prison grounds. He had promised her to come back safe. That promise made her feel less worried and scared, after all Dixons don't break promises. Carol headed inside the prison. Hershel was with Axel, and Carl and Beth were watching over Judith. It seemed so empty without everyone at the prison. Carol walked over and sat beside Beth taking Judith from her.

"You know she really likes you." Beth was smiling, and Judith was wrapping her tiny finger around Carols. Carol smiled down at Judith.

"She only likes me because I feed her, she likes you too Beth."

"Not as much as you! Whenever I hand her over to you she always has the biggest smile on her face." Beth paused for a moment debating whether she should ask the question on her mind. She thought about asking this question before back at the farm but never had the chance, with all the events that went down. She finally gathered up the courage and asked, "Carol what was Sophia like?"

Carol hadn't talked about Sophia in a long time. Whenever she thought of Sophia, her stomach would start to ache, along with her heart. Carol missed Sophia dearly, she had raised and protected her. "Well… Sophia was my little girl, she was 12." It was obvious she was holding back some tears. After they found Sophia in the barn as a lifeless walker nobody really asked about her fearing Carol would relapse into the woman she was, lying lifeless in the RV not even getting up to eat. "Sophia was happy and cheerful, she loved being outdoors." Carol sighed remembering that Sophia would beg her to go to the park but Carol would always say no. Carol loved going to parks herself, she found the breeze very relaxing and nice. Ed didn't like when Carol went out, he made sure he got his point across that she only went out to go shopping and pick up Sophia from school and she had a huge scar across her stomach to prove it. Carol reached to her stomach touching the scar, with a frown on her face. She completely forgot Beth was sitting beside her.

"Carol? Are you alright? You aren't sick are you?" Beth saw Carol touch her stomach and frown but thought that Carol was just not feeling well.

"I'm fine sweet heart. Just not feeling the best right now, maybe I am coming down with something." Carol wasn't completely lying she was now starting to get sick to her stomach.

Carol looked down at Judith and noticed she was getting carefully handed Judith back to Beth, "Can you put her to bed? I have to finish doing some laundry for when they come back." Carol left Judith and Beth. As she walked she put her hand to her head trying to stop the small headache she just got.

Carol walked towards the cells looking over to Axel and Hershel. Hershel nodded at her and she gave a small nod back. Axel seemed like a nice guy, he would always talk to Carol when he had the chance and she was glad because it was nice to have a normal conversation with someone nowadays. Carol walked passed giving them a warm smile. She walked through all the cells collecting any clothes she thought needed to be washed. She was exhausted and talking about Sophia didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

It was dark when they reached Woodbury. They had a clear view of the giant barrier that surrounded the area.

"It's well guarded but there is a weak spot we can try and sneak into." Michonne pointed over to the left side of the barrier revealing what looked like to be a chain link fence.

Daryl looked around this didn't seem like an easy task but they weren't giving up. They needed to save Maggie and Glenn, after what they heard from Michonne the governor could be doing anything to them. Michonne led them to a busted old and rusty car that was deserted along the edge on the Woodbury wall. Everyone followed on silence not wanting to attract any unwanted visitors like walkers or Woodbury's armed guards. Michonne led to an area with just a chain link fence.

* * *

Carol was finishing up the laundry when Beth walked up to her. she stopped a few feet away before calling out.

"Carol?"

"Ya is anything wrong?" Carol called over to her. She stopped doing the laundry to look up at her before continuing to clean.

"I put Judith down, she fell asleep right away." Beth smiled thinking that in this shitty world at least someone could get some sleep around here, "I was just wondering how long that they will take getting Maggie and Glenn…" Beth's voice trailed off.

Carol knew how Beth felt. It seemed like years went by when they were at the farm looking for Sophia, even though it was only just days. Carol hung up the last of the clothes, dumping the dirty water down an old drain. "Hey, they will be fine." Carol reached over and grabbed Beth pulling her in for a big hug. They stood there in silence Carols arms were still wrapped around her.

Beth suddenly pulled away with tears in her eyes, "But… what if they don't? Then what will we do?"

"Don't think like that hun. I know it's hard to sit here and wait but they will pull through! Daryl and Rick got it covered. They haven't failed us yet, right?" Beth nodded thinking it over. Sure Rick was a little unstable since they left the farm but he really was a good man. This so called dictatorship or 'Ricktatorship' he had worked, even if sometimes not everybody agreed with his decisions they were still safe and alive.

"Carol?" Beth had worry in her eyes once again. "You don't look so good. Me and my daddy will take care of Judith and any other problems can you please go rest?"

"Are you sure?" Carol hadn't slept the last night at all and she was getting super tired.

"Yes! Go sleep. We got it covered." and like that Beth left the room leaving Carol alone to go back to her cell.

* * *

Yelling, screaming, and gun shots were all that could be heard. There were dead bodies, walkers, and smoke everywhere. The citizens of Woodbury were scared and the governors men were taking aim and shooting anything that looked like a threat.

"I'm gunna go over there and take out as many fuckers as I can! Ya get Maggie and Glenn outta here!" Daryl yelled out to Rick.

"What about you?"

"I'll make it, don worry!" Daryl had his cross bow over his shoulder and he was shooting into the smoke with a gun.

Daryl ran away opposite from the rest of the group. Rick helped Glenn up onto a bus blocking the way out of Woodbury while Oscar was helping Maggie.

"RICK!" Maggie screamed out. Rick looked over to see Oscar's dead body had fallen on Maggie. He got shot, and they were spotted. Rick pulled Maggie onto the bus. There was no time Rick shot Oscar so he wouldn't re-animate into a walker.

"Where's Daryl?" Maggie asked, she saw him before but now he was gone.

"I don't know he said he was going to take some of the people out who were shooting us and I haven't seen him since."

"Wait there he is!" Glenn called over, he was pointing into Woodbury. They saw Daryl making his way back to the group. Rick was relieved until someone came out of now where grabbing him.

"DARYL!" Rick called out but it was no use he was captured. Rick was going to jump on the bus and save his ass when more of the governors men came out of nowhere with what seemed like unlimited bullets.

"Rick there's no use! We can come back and save Daryl he's strong, he will live. Glenn is hurt badly we need to go back to the prison." Rick nodded but was very disappointed with himself. He let Daryl get captured, who knows what would happen to him. He couldn't believe he was leaving one of the men he had grown to trust with his life in Woodbury.

Rick grabbed Maggie and they ran not looking back. When Rick, Maggie, and Glenn reached the car they managed to find Michonne who was waiting for them.

"Where are the other two…" She asked.

"Well Oscar didn't make it out and Daryl… he got caught. After we get back we are going to make a plan to save him." Rick was looking at Michonne. He planned on leaving Michonne to go out on her own after they rescued Glenn and Maggie but he were going to need her help to them save Daryl. Rick let her stay at the prison for now.

The car ride was silent. Everyone was exhausted and they just wanted to go back to the prison and sit with their families well except for Michonne who they really knew nothing about. As Rick drove he kept thinking about Daryl. Daryl's strong. He will survive and I plan on saving him no matter what. They soon pulled up to the prison and Rick hesitated before getting out of the car. He saw Carol run out of the prison. What will I tell Carol? Was his last thought before exiting the car.

* * *

Carol was so tired she fell asleep as soon as she hit her bed. Carol never was a heavy sleeper because of the nightmares. Sometimes they were of Sophia, one minute she was the little girl Carol protected then the next she was a hungry walker trying to eat Carol. But most of Carol's night mares were of Ed. All the times he would abuse her physically and verbally. Carol was asleep for maybe two hours when Carl walked into her cell waking her.

"Carol? Are you sleeping?"

"Not anymore Carl" she said with a small laugh.

Carls face wasn't cold as stone as it usually was these days. It was bright and happy, Carol only saw the boy happy a couple times since she met him, but the one that stuck out the most was back at the quarry. Carl believed that his father had died from getting shot just days before the world broke out. Merle, Andrea, T-Dog, Morales, and Glenn were on a trip into Atlanta. When they returned Glenn said they found another person. He was a police officer just like Shane. Little did they know it was Carl's father. As soon as Carl looked over to the man the look on his face said it all. When they stood there hugging Carol couldn't help but smile. Sure Ed was angry that they brought back another mouth to feed, but Carol was just happy that a family was reunited.

"Carol?" Carl looked over at her confused and right away Carol snapped out of the flash back she was having.

"Sorry Carl, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"There back! I just saw the cars pull up!" Carol jumped up right away and rushed out of the prison to greet everyone.

Maggie and Glenn were the first ones out. Carol ran over and hugged them both. Then she spotted Michonne and Rick also gets out of the vehicles.

"Where's Oscar?" Axel called out. Carol had forgotten Axel was even at the prison because of how quiet he was sometimes.

"Umm…" Rick paused before continuing, "He didn't make it…" Oscar's death really didn't affect anyone besides Axel. They didn't really know him but Axel spent a lot of time with him after all they were prison mates. Axel left back into the prison he needed time to mourn over his friend.

Carol started to worry. Where was Daryl? She walked around the cars then up to Rick. Rick was expecting her but he didn't know what to say.

"Where's Dar.." was all she could get out before Rick grabbed her arms.

"He got taken by the governor's men."

"What?" Carol was confused, "What?" she called out again.

This time Rick didn't hesitate. "Carol he got captured by the governor."

"No!"

Rick led Carol and everyone else back into the prison so they could talk about what had happened and what they are going to do about Daryl.

* * *

Daryl was sitting in a Dark room. Blood stains were everywhere. His hands and feet were tied up, his gun and cross bow where nowhere to be found.

"Great." Daryl said out loud. He thought about his promise. He promised her he would come back and now he can't because she had to get his ass caught by the damn Governors men.

* * *

Everyone sat around in the prison flooding Maggie with questions about Woodbury. Glenn needed Hershel's help with his face but after Hershel patched him up he joined with Maggie to help answer questions. Glenn rounded the corner to where everyone was sitting.

"After we grabbed all the supplies we needed we went back outside only to run into a man…" Maggie was about to continue when Glenn cut her off.

"It was Merle." Everyone gasped in shock. Well except for Hershel, and Beth. Michonne was surprised but only because she wondered how they knew that horrible man.

"Who's Merle?" Hershel finally spoke out.

"He's Daryl's brother…" Carol called to Hershel. Him and Beth nodded they remember Daryl mentioning his brother and how they left him back at Atlanta.

"He is the governors assistant for some shit. He was the one that beat the shit out of me!"

Oh no Carol thought. She didn't know Merle for very long. Glenn was angry and needed some space from everyone. He left the room heading towards his cell. Rick turned his attention back on Maggie and she continued to say what had happened to them at Woodbury. After she was done she decided she was going to go rest with Glenn. Hershel, Beth, and Carl took Judith into another room. This left Axel, Rick, Carol, and Michonne sitting in silence.

"Carol. I'm sorry." Rick spoke up. Leaving Daryl made him feel terrible. "We are going back to get him. We will bring him back."

"Thanks…" Carol was disappointed sure he promised her he had come back but he was captured. She could just imagine him getting beat up by one of the governors men. Carol cringed at the thought. " when are you leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow I promise you!"

Carol nodded and slowly made her way back to her cell. She was going to have nightmares tonight, but not about Ed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is way smaller than i wanted it to be but i have been swamped all week! maybe ill post more soon! hopefully longer :) R&R **_

* * *

The nightmares were bad. The worst they have ever been considering her life with Ed and all those terrible memories she would occasionally Re live in her dreams. Carol sat up in her bunk. She tried to go to bed after the terrible news Rick told her about Daryl but she just couldn't find herself sleeping for long. Every so often she would have another nightmare, some of Ed and Sophia but mostly of Daryl. This time she had a dream about him getting bit just like poor Sophia. Carol couldn't take it anymore she needed to get out of that cramped cell. She thought about who was on watch. It was Rick.

Carol walked up the steps to the watch tower and slowly opened the door. Rick had already spotted her coming and didn't say anything as she entered.

"Rick?"

"Hey, Carol..." Rick was deep in thought. Carol noticed how tired and exhausted he looked. Carol paused a moment before sitting down beside him.

Carol didn't want to bring up the subject of Daryl because Rock felt terrible for leaving him but he was all that was in her mind at the moment. "Do you think he will be okay?"

"Carol..." Rick looked right into Carol's eyes, "I'm sure Daryl will be fine. He always is." Rick could tell Carol was really worried about him. Carol started to tear up and that only made Rick feel worse about everything. "Hey it will be fine." He pulled Carol in for a hug but she pushed him away.

"No Rick. Stop telling me everything will be okay! Everyone always says that everything will be fine or okay. But those are lies and I'm sick of them! When I was hoping Sophia would come back safe and alive, I told myself everything will be ok. You guys told me it would be fine. Look how that turned out Rick! My little girl died. She died and I was heartbroken. Don't tell me everything will be fine when it won't."

"But it will Carol. I promise."

"DON'T PROMISE." Carol put her knees to her chest and started to cry. Daryl promised to come back but didn't. Rick moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her. Carol noticed Rick but didn't push away. "I'm sick of promises. I just want him back."

"And we will bring him back. Alive." Ricks voice was soft but shaky. "Carol, first thing tomorrow... Me, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie are going to save him. We aren't going to lose him."

"Thanks... For everything, Rick." Rick was still holding her and she decided to hug him back. After they separated and Rick put his attention back on the fences surrounding the prison. Carol wiped her tears, and got up to go back to her cell, but before she left, she looked over at Rick and noticed how weak and tired he really looked. After Loris death, Rick lost his mind. he was now regaining some of it but nobody was quite sure. Rick had gotten almost no sleep since her death and Carol felt bad for him.

"Is it okay if I take watch? You need rest Rick, and besides you know I can do it." Carols voice was promising, there were no tears but instead a small smile across her face. She knew how much Rick needed a break from everything.

"Are you sure? Alone, by yourself?"

"I can ask Axel..." Carol wasn't exactly sure she wanted Axel to go on watch with her but if Rick would sleep better knowing two people were on watch, then she would gladly do it. She would have asked someone else but Glenn was with Maggie recovering, Hershel is old and needs his sleep, and Beth and Carl are simply too young to be on watch this late at night.

"Okay that sounds good." Rick got up. He turned over to Carol, "I can wake him up before I go to bed... Night Carol."

"Night." She watched Rick exit the tower and walk into the dark prison

* * *

From looking at the blood stains everywhere Daryl figured out others were tortured in this room. Maybe Glenn and Maggie, he thought. His arms and legs were tied up, weapons gone. Daryl thought about what happened that night.

All the smoke, gun shots, and screaming. Daryl was busy shooting into the smoke to notice a man from Woodbury grab him. The man took the end of his gun and threw it against Daryl's head knocking him out, but just before Daryl blacked out he heard Rick scream his name.

He was leaning up against the wall farthest from the door when someone walked in. A taller guy with medium build and dark hair walked into the room. Daryl looked at him before noticing a second person walk into the room. This man had a bandage around his eye.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here..." Said the man, telling from the bandage being soaked in blood that wound must have happened during the attack.

"The fuck are you?" Daryl responded.

"I'm the Governor."

Daryl's eyes widened. This was the fucker that caused the prison so much trouble. Taking Maggie and Glenn and torturing them. Before Daryl got captured he saw what they had done to Glenn. Daryl felt himself getting angry. If he wasn't chained up he would probably have attacked the fucker.

"The fuck ya want with me?"

"Not with you but more with your people in general... Martinez will you please go get the walkers ready. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." The Governor said pointing to the man whose name was apparently Martinez. The Governor was smirking at Him and Daryl felt uneasy and nervous.

Walkers? Daryl thought, what does he have planned for me?

* * *

_**Okay i just wanted to put how i liked how the talk that Carol and Rick had went out :) i feel proud of it :P**_


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl sat in the dark room hours passed. He couldn't how long he was in that room for. All Daryl could do was sit there and wonder. He wondered if the Governor or his men were going to show up again. He was still tied up and was only getting angrier. Daryl thought about what the prison was doing without him.

Would they miss me? He thought. Daryl focused on if Rick was coming to save him or not, then eventually thinking about Glenn and Maggie recovering, and even about baby Judith, but mostly Daryl thought about Carol. Carol. He promised her he would come back but he's stuck in the hands of the fuckin Governor. Daryl knew he had to escape and get back to her after all Dixon's didn't break promises.

Daryl continued to think about Carol, and once again he went on the topic about how strong she has become since the days at the quarry. He could just hear Merle's voice in his head. He would often hear Merle's voice almost as a second conscious. He tried to ignore those voices though because they would only tell Daryl how much of a pussy he has become, how weak he is for believing he belonged in the prison with his family. Daryl was caught off guard this time; someone grabbed him pulling him towards the doors of the dark room. Daryl tried to resist but was knocked out before he could react to any of it.

* * *

Carol sat in the watch tower. She paused when she heard a noise and assumed it was Axel coming up to take watch with her.

"Howdy, Carol." Axel was a weird man, nice but weird. He walked over and took a seat next to Carol.

"Hey Axel, thank you for coming on watch with me."

"It was no problem! I was sittin' there bored. It gives me somthin to do you know?"

Carol chuckled. Then she turned her attention to the fences. There wasn't any sign of walkers for hours according to Rick, but was that good or bad? Carol thought about before they found the prison and how they were always running from herds of walkers. They would get closer and closer everyday. Would that group ever get to the prison and if so what would happen? Carol thought about the possibilities and she watched for any movement. Carol knew she was only alive today because of Daryl and now that he's not here what would happen. She knew Rick was going to go save him but what if he didn't make it? Carol thought back to the countless times he had saved her. Carol felt a tear run down her check and wiped it away.

"Carol ya wanna talk?" Axel asked. He scooted a little closer to her.

"Not really Axel…" Carol didn't exactly like the thought of sharing what was on her mind with Axel. The only person she really felt like talking to was Daryl, but obviously he was there and that only made her sadder. Carol only trusted Daryl. He would listen to her opinions and she would listen to his.

"Comon Carol."

"I'm fine Axel." Carol had a small head ache and was starting to get annoyed with him.

"If you wanna talk you know I will always listen." Axel gave her a really weird smile. It made Carol feel really uncomfortable.

"I'm okay Axel really…" Carol said in harsh tone she didn't really know she had. The two of them sat the rest of watch in silence.

* * *

"Be safe okay?" Carl said to his father.

It was morning and Rick, Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne were getting ready to go back to that God awful town of Woodbury to rescue Daryl. Maggie hugged Beth and Hershel then went and got into the car. Michonne was already in the car considering she didn't really know anyone. Glenn walked up to Carol before he went to the car.

"You gunna be okay…" Glenn wasn't really on to talk to Carol a lot. I mean they shared small talk every so often but it was always brought up by Carol.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?"

"You take care of everyone… we will bring him back." Glenn hugged Carol before entering the car.

Rick loaded up the last of the gear they were going to need and he gave a quick nod to Carol before getting in the driver's seat of the car, and like that the car was gone. They were heading to Woodbury. Carol stood outside until the engine of the car could no longer be heard.

She walked into the prison and went back to her cell to sleep. Carol tossed and turned, she tried to get rest but all she could think about was Daryl in the hands of the Governor. The head ache she had wasn't helping the situation get better. Carol got up and wandered around the prison. It was at least noon, so she decided to start on lunch and check in on everyone. She walked into the dining area and saw Hershel, Beth, Carl, and Judith. She gave them a small nod before starting up on lunch.

* * *

When Daryl woke up he could hear the cheer from a crowd in the distance but he couldn't see. Something was over top of his head. Daryl felt around and noticed his hands were still tied.

"I see you woke up Daryl…" said the Governor.

"How the fuck do ya know me?" Daryl yelled over the crowd.

"Lets just say I know more about you then you think I know." The Governor pushed Daryl over to another man. Daryl heard the door shut so the Governor left him with this man. the man untied him and another man grabbed one of his arms while another man grabbed his other one. They led him through a door and the cheering got louder. The Governors voice could be heard through all the yelling from the crowd.

"I'm afraid that the terrorists want what we have! They want to destroy us! And worst. Because one of those terrorist is one of our own." At that moment the Governor walked up to Daryl untied and pulled the bag of his head.

Daryl was confused when the bag was pulled off his face and after he adjusted to his surroundings he looked over to see his the man he never thought he would see again. Merle.

"Merle! The man I counted it on! Man I trust. He took them here! He let them in here. He lied! He betrayed us all! This is one of the terrorist huh." The Governor pointed at Daryl. "Merle's own brother! So what should we do of them huh?"

The crowd shouted kill them…

Daryl locked eyes with his brother debating whether it was really him. He had seen mirages of his brother ever so often in the last year, like at the Greene farm when he got injured looking for Sophia, and back at the prison when he had thought Carol had died but she was only lost in the tombs of the prison. Daryl snapped back in reality to find the men let go of him and push him into Merle.

"Hey, there baby bro…" Merle chuckled. Merle was always the one to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"What should we do about them?" The Governor yelled.

"KILL THEM!" they responded back.

"WHAT?"

"KILL THEM!"

"Well you heard the crowd right boys?" The Governor smirked. "You wanted your brother… now you have him."


	13. Chapter 13

_**WALKING DEAD MARATHON! might not update in a while, i love watching the series again! SO MANY FEELS! ending season 2 right now :D Ricktatorship is soon beginning okay enjoy this chapter!**__ R&R_

* * *

Carol had just finished making lunch. Her head was still in pain that was only seemed to be getting worse. She ignored the pain and called everyone to come eat. Beth was the first one to appear with Judith in her arms.

"Hey, Carol…" Beth said sitting down at the table. Carol poured her a bowl of poorly made soup and took Judith from her.

"Hey Beth, how has Judith been?"

"Fine, I guess… just like any other day." Carol smiled, "I'm glad she's doing so well." Beth nodded and continued to eat her soup.

Hershel and Carl soon appeared at the table followed by Axel. It was quiet without Rick, Glenn, or Maggie. The silence continued until everyone was done eating.

"Do you really think they will bring him back?" Carl finally spoke.

"Yes." Hershel said, "I believe Rick will pull through for Daryl. Look how far we have gotten." Hershel had hope in his eyes, something that was never taken for granite.

"Besides, Daryl is strong. He is probably stompin' the Governors ass by now…" Carl added. Hershel gave Carl a look and he quickly added, "Sorry… but you know its true." Hershel couldn't help but nod leaving Carl smirking. Daryl would at least try and fight his way out of whatever situation he is in.

- Rick, and the others stood outside the weak link part of the fence around Woodbury.

"Are you guys ready?" Rick asked. Everyone nodded except for Glenn.

"What are we going to do about Merle…." Rick understood why Glenn hated him. Heck everyone hated Merle even Daryl most of the time.

"We will figure something out. for now we need to get Daryl. I feel terrible for leaving him." Michonne turned her head into the distance.

"Shhh. Listen." Everyone stopped to listen, but only shouts could be heard.

"Kill them. Kill them."

"We better go! Now!" Michonne said then headed in the direction on the shouting.

* * *

Daryl locked eyes with his brother. He looked the same as they left him in Atlanta but he had a makeshift knife in place of the hand he cut off. The crowd was booing them, yelling stuff… things at them. Daryl was so confused, was he really getting forced to fight his own brother?

While Daryl was still shocked about what was going on Merle threw a punch at him, the crowed screamed louder.

"MERLE? Fuck ya doin?" Daryl scowled.

"What do you think Darylina? They want to see a fight and I'm gunna give em one!" Merle yelled back. Merle pushed Daryl to the ground and quickly whispered in his ear, "Play along. I'm gunna get us outta 'ere!"

Daryl nodded and threw a fake punch towards Merle. There "fight" didn't last long because then smoke filled the room, and screams were heard once again. Rick was there Glenn, Maggie and Michonne not far behind.

"DARYL!" Rick yelled, Daryl looked over to rick before turning his gaze over to Merle who was beating some people up. Figures, Daryl thought. Daryl ran over to where the Governors men put his crossbow and gun, he grabbed them then ran out of Woodbury with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Why would we bring him back Rick! He is dangerous. Look what he did to me… and Maggie!" Glenn glared at him.

"We can't take him with us Daryl.. you know what he can do." Rick tried to sound calm but he wasn't.

"Ya tellin' me to leave my own blood?" Daryl started to yell.

Rick didn't say anything. Daryl was getting mad. He just got his brother back and now they are telling him to leave him… alone. No. Daryl couldn't do that not again. back at Atlanta Daryl was pissed when he came back from a hunt to find out Rick handcuffed him to a roof and T-Dog lost the key.

"YA CAN'T TELL ME TA LEAVE HIM, NOT AGAIN!" Daryl was yelling louder and Rick feared they were attracting walkers, "If he's not comin' back to the prison then neither am I."

There was no mistake in Daryl's voice he was really going to leave the group with Merle. Rick was shocked.

"Daryl no. please I need you. WE need you."

"Daryl you are a part of our family! You can't just leave!" Glenn shouted.

"Ya well he's mine."

"What do you expect me to tell Carol?" Rick had worry in his eyes and he saw the change in Daryl's state. Daryl calmed right down when Carol was mentioned.

"She'll understand…" Daryl walked away from the group towards his brother that was sitting off by some trees.

"Come on Daryl!" Rick shouted, as he watched Daryl walk away with Merle. What am I going to tell Carol? He thought once again.

* * *

Carol watched as the car pulled up. she was glad they were back it hasn't been as long as she thought. Her and Carl went to open the gates. The car pulled in and everyone got out. Carol stood watching them looking for him. But he never came out.

Carols eyes were filling with tears. Did he die? Carol didn't want to think about it, why else wouldn't he be there if he wasn't dead?

"Carol…" Rick began.

"Is he…is he dead?"

"No. God no Carol, he's fine…"

"Then why isn't he here?" Carol couldn't help it she let tears run down her face.

"Carol he left with Merle."

"Merle?"

Rick explained what had happened and she knew Merle was family to Daryl but he promised he would come back. She understood he was taken hostage but this time he wasn't trapped / being held in Woodbury, and he chose to leave breaking his promise. Carol walked away leaving Rick she didn't really want to talk to anyone right now; she certainly didn't need anyone telling her they will be fine without him.

She walked into the prison and right into her cell, she started to cry. Daryl was family to her, he the person she really trusted with her life with. She sat in her cell for the rest of the night, her head hurt especially from all the crying that took place. She thought about life at the prison without him…


	14. Chapter 14

_**OMG who didn't love that short Caryl moment last episode! i absolutely loved the first episode of season 4! anyways R&R**_

* * *

"Daryl why do ya gotta be a god damn pussy all the time?" Merle joked.

Daryl ignored him and kept making his way through the trees.

"So now ya ignorin' me? That group changed ya baby bro…"

Daryl remained silent it was bad enough Daryl left the people he considered his family, but if Merle was going to continue and talk about them Daryl was surely going to snap at him or something causing Merle to be well himself and do something he would probably regret.

"What's with them anyways? I know Officer friendly, and the Asian boys are alive what about the rest?"

He's Korean Daryl thought, then he answered Merles question, "Not very many now…."

"Well from what sugar tits told me, there were quite a bit of em that got taken out."

Daryl stayed quiet.

"Who else died after ya got off that farm?"

Daryl thought it was weird that Merle was all of a sudden interested in who was at the prison. Hell, Merle didn't even care about the people that were in Atlanta but then again Daryl thought he didn't either.

"Uh, well Shane."

"Is that the officer that was in cahoots with the brunette?"

"Ya I guess, Lori and T-Dog…"

"T-Dog…T-Dog?" Merle had a grin beginning to form across his lips, "You mean that fucker that chained me ta the roof?"

Daryl paused, "yeah, Merle he felt bad bout what happened."

"Ya well I'm glad he's gone, serves him right for fuckin with ol' Merle."

Daryl was furious. T-Dog was Daryl's friend. Daryl helped him on the highway when the herd was passing by and T-Dog helped him from time to time but recently he helped by saving Carol, and by doing that he ending up dying. Daryl knew T felt bad about everything that went on with him and Merle, and Merle had no right to say T-Dog deserved to die the way he did.

"Shut up Merle!"

Daryl went a stabbed a nearby walker, not wasting time with his crossbow.

"So, Darlyina? Who's at the prison now? Who was that girl with the Asian?"

KOREAN. Daryl was getting mad why did Merle want to know all this? "Hell, Merle there were a couple people from the farm that came with us, Maggie the girl ya stole, Beth her younger sister, and Hershel an old veterinarian."

Merle smirked, "Who else baby bro? I wanna know em all."

Daryl still thought it was strange but went on, "Rick's boy Carl and daughter Judith, Michonne, a guy from the prison… an Carol that's it."

Merle turned to his brother, "They ain't gunna make it."

"What?"

"I said they ain't gunna make it. Who will protect em when the Governor attacks? The little mouse?"

Daryl now knew what Merle was talking about. The Governor was going to attack. After what they did to Woodbury the Governor was sure to attack. Daryl also knew Merle was referring to Carol as the little mouse and it bugged him more than he thought.

"I'll be surprised if the Asian can walk after what I done to him…

"Hey He's Korean!" Daryl shouted

"Whatever… Rick he ain't got a chance all alone, an that little mouse of a woman is scared of her own shadow the Governor will kill them all." Merle then continued to walk but Daryl stopped.

"Merle, she ain't a mouse anymore."

"What..."

"I said she ain't a mouse like at the quarry, she's stronger than ya think."

"Back in Woodbury when sugar tits was telling me stuff she even told me bout the little mouse's daughter, what happened with her and how the little mouse stayed in bed for days before getting back ta that group."

"So what Merle… just shut up." Daryl was getting impatient with Merle. Daryl went out every day looking for Sophia and her death definitely had an effect on everyone in the group.

"Na I'm jus sayin they ain't got long."

"Whatever… aren't we headin towards yellow jacket creek?" Daryl needed something to take his mind off what his brother had just told him. Was the Governor really going to attack… The thought made Daryl cringe.

"No brother what are ya smokin' ? Yellow Jacket Creek is over in that direction" Merle pointed the opposite of where he was pointing. "geez the group takin away your hunting skills too now?"

They kept walking in silence. Daryl was trying to think of anything besides the prison but it was hard not to think of the prison and everyone inside it. On line kept playing in his mind, "she'll understand." Daryl broke that promise to her. He started to feel the same guilt he felt when he didn't bring Sophia back and they found her in the barn as a walker. Daryl let Carol down, Dixons don't break promises.

"Do ya hear that?" Merle yelled over to Daryl.

Daryl listened and to his surprise he heard a baby crying. Daryl looked farther ahead and saw a small creek with a group trapped on it with walkers closing in on them.

"Shame." Merle jokingly snickered he looked over at Daryl who was now running up to the bridge to help that group in need.

"Aw Fuck Daryl!" Merle shouted before following him.

* * *

"Carol you are a worthless hag. Nobody loves you especially this so called family you got now." Ed reached over and slapped Carol.

"Ed please." Carol begged Ed was beating her, and she was truly scared for her life. At that moment Ed disappeared and now Carol was looking into the eyes of a frightened and scared little girl, Sophia. "S…Sophia? Sweety…"

Sophia closed her eyes and when she opened them they weren't at all the same. They were glazed over and dead looking. Sophia was a walker and she was running at Carol. Tears went down the side of Carols face and she backed away from the walker. Sophia disappeared and Daryl now took her place.

"Daryl?" she called out before taking a step forward. Daryl looked angry, like the time at the farm when he ranted to Carol about Sophia not being his. Carol backed away again but Daryl kept walking closer and closer to her.

"Ya know he's right…" Daryl was looking Carol right in the eyes. "He really is. You ain't worth shit!"

Carol woke up from the scariest nightmare she has had in a while.

Carol got up from her bunk. Carol thought over what had just happened, Rick returning without Daryl again. Carol understood why he left. Merle was blood and she remembered how he was almost in tears to know that he was handcuffed to a roof that was saying a lot since Dixons were made of stone. Carol got up, but she couldn't shake the loneliness from her system, she and Daryl had gotten close, like best friend close and losing your best friend hurts a lot. Carol walked over to the kitchen to clean some dishes when Axel walked up to her.

Axel was really nice to Carol ever since she reassured him she wasn't a lesbian. Carol didn't mind he was always talking to her as long as he stayed away from Beth.

"Hey, Axel!" Carol smiled.

"Hey there, Carol." Axel smiled back, "Need a friend to talk with cuz yunno I'm always here."

"Well I was thinking of doing some dishes, but if you want to help that would be okay."

"Sure!" Axel replied quickly, they walked into the kitchen area and Carol washed while Axel dried. They shared some small talk and Axel told Carol about why he was in prison. The story seemed a little off but who was to judge Axel anyways? Carol chuckled at the ridiculous story. They were just finishing up the dishes when they heard gun shots being fired.

"Axel, what's going on?" Carol looked over at him.

"I have no idea miss, but I say we go find out!" Axel and Carol went outside the prison to find the Governor and his men outside shooting at them.

"Get inside quickly!" Axel informed Carol as soon as he saw the gunmen, Carol turned just in time to see a bullet go through Axels brain and his dead body fall to the ground.

"Axel!" Carol yelled before having to take cover under his dead body so she wouldn't get shot by the storm of bullets.

After the bullets stopped she looked around making sure it was safe before getting up she had tears running down her face. When she got up she slowly wiped her tears and found Beth and Judith who decided to stay in the prison until the shots were done. Carol looked around to make sure everyone was okay when her eyes landed on Rick.

"Rick!" Carol called out. Rick was pinned against the outer side of the prison fence, two walkers grabbing and snapping at him. Carol surely thought he wasn't going to survive because nobody could get there in time to save him until she saw a familiar arrow strike the walker that was just centimeters away from tearing Rick apart.

* * *

They were in danger and Daryl saved them. That family was thankful that Daryl came to save them, and he came at the right time too. After saving that family that was trapped on Yellow Jacket Creek Merle decided they needed to give them something as to say thanks. Daryl saw the people were scared, and to top it off they didn't even speak English. Merle was being a greedy jerk and Daryl was getting pissed off. Merle started to take force towards these foreigners so Daryl quickly pointed his crossbow at Merle and he backed up letting the car leave. Daryl pointed his crossbow away from Merle and stalked off into the forest towards the prison.

"The fuck bro? That group must have really changed ya boy! Besides I was only just gunna take what they owe us cuz we saved their asses." Merle was snapping at Daryl but Daryl just kept walking ignoring every word.

They got into a fight, Merle obviously the one starting it. Merle reached over a grabbed Daryl's shirt, Daryl pulled away ripping his shirt down the back, then he froze.

As soon as the shirt ripped Merle froze too. Merles facial expression was shocked. Daryl had all sorts of scars on his back they looked very painful. Merle knew exactly where he got them too.

"Why did ya never tell me…?" Merle said in a much calmer voice then he had ever used towards his brother.

"Cuz ya were never there to tell." Daryl was angry. Merle could almost see the anger pouring out of him. "You were never there when I needed ya! Don't even try and say ya never knew he beat me."

Daryl kept walking away from Merle heading in the direction of the prison.

"So ya goin back and leavin' me here?"

"HEY! I may be walkin away, but you're the one who's leaving."And like that Daryl left Merle and headed towards the prison.

"Hey were are ya goin?" Merle said as he followed slowly behind him.

"Ta where I belong!"

When Daryl and Merle came close to the prison they heard the gun shots and saw the Governor and his gunmen fleeing the scene.

"Shit!" As Daryl got closer he saw that the Governor knocked the gates down letting walkers inside the prison field. He also noticed Rick was in danger. Daryl ran over crossbow in hand and shot the walkers that were centimetres away from killing Rick. Rick nodded at Daryl before looking over his shoulder at Merle who was giving him a welcoming smile.

"Hey officer friendly, long time not see am I right." Rick signed heading straight into the prison.

* * *

Carol couldn't believe her eyes. Did Daryl really come back? She was thankful but at the same time really pissed off. She walked up to Rick to see if he was okay.

"Rick, are you okay?" Carol ran over and hugged him. After they separated she looked over at Daryl. Daryl nodded towards her but she didn't respond instead she walked right back into the prison.

* * *

Daryl was confused wouldn't Carol be happy he was back? He didn't end up breaking the promise he made to Carol. He was back wasn't he?

Daryl walked into the prison Merle slowly following behind. At this point almost everyone was yelling with each other. Glenn, Maggie, and Michonne were furious, while Rick and Hershel were trying to reason. Carol stood off to the side watching. She noticed Daryl looking in her direction every once and awhile. Merle was locked up in a cell but could hear the entire situation unfold. Carol finally decided to leave this fighting up to them and she left to go check on Judith and start supper with Beth. Carol walked past the cell Merle was in but he stopped her.

"Hey, little mouse. Long time no see." Merle said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Merle." Was all that came out of Carols mouth as she walked past the cell. The smirk on Merles face quickly faded and Merle was clearly shocked on what had just happened. The little tiny mouse that was scared of her own shadow just told Merle Dixon to shut up.

* * *

_**okay i just wanted to add i hated ending this chapter off at this part, i at least wanted Daryl and Carol to talk but ehh. I will update soon! hopefully!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Yay chapter 15 :) I'm glad that i have gotten this far! enjoy :)**__ R&R_

* * *

Carol felt bad about being so pissed at Daryl, and to be honest she didn't know exactly why she was either. She had ignored him all day since he got back.

"Carol?" Ricks voice called out. Carol got up and made her way out her cell over in the direction Ricks voice was coming from. Carol stopped when she saw the familiar face standing before her. it was Andrea.

"ANDREA?!" Carol called out as she ran to hug the woman. When Andrea let go Carol had tears forming in her eyes. "Andrea you're alive? How?" Carol thought back to that dreadful day at the farm. Walkers were everywhere and Carol could have sworn she saw Andrea go down. Carol couldn't help but feel guilty for thinking she was dead. "When I looked back you were surrounded! If I knew you were alive I would have went ba…"

Andrea cut her off, "No, Carol! If you went back we would probably both be dead! I'm just glad to see you!" Andrea hugged Carol tightly. Rick didn't look amused that she had been at the prison because Merle told everyone she was at Woodbury supposedly "buddy buddy" with the Governor.

Carol let go of Andrea and slowly made her to Judith's crib, she was crying so Carol assumed she needed her bottle. As Carol got everything ready for the little baby, Andrea walked up behind her.

"Carol, she's so beautiful…" Carol smiled at Andrea and started mixing up the baby formula, "What happened… to Lori?"

The only word that Carol managed to choke out was, "Childbrith."

Andrea had a frown on her face, "Oh, and Rick? Is that why he's not himself?"

"Partly…" Carol spoke softly, "Aren't we all going crazy? I mean look what the world has come to? Plus this situation with the Governor isn't really helping either."

Andrea frowned, "Carol, I convinced the Governor to meet with Rick. I want this shit cleared up just as much as you do."

Carol nodded before getting closer to Andrea and whispering in her ear, "Andrea you can end this." Carol looked around to make sure no one was watching them, "You can end all of this tonight. Sleep with him, Andrea. Then while he sleeps take a knife to his throat." Carol still holding little baby Judith walked away leaving Andrea to think over what she said. Andrea was really surprised that out of all people Carol was the one to tell her to do that.

* * *

Daryl was going to go out hunting but with the Governors attacks to look out for and Merle being Merle, Daryl didn't really have a choice but to stay at the prison. Staying wasn't that bad except for the fact that he hasn't spoken to Carol at all since he came back. It bugged him because he was starting to miss that smile she gave him when he looked at her. Daryl got up from his perch and walked into the kitchen.

When he walked in Glenn glared at him. Glenn was pissed at Daryl for brining Merle to the prison. Daryl knew Glenn couldn't stay pissed at him but it was best not to get in the kids way. Daryl looked around but Carol was nowhere to be found.

"Beth… ya know where Carol is?" Beth smiled at Daryl.

"She's in her cell. She seemed kinda mad about somethin' though."

"Thanks." Daryl said as he made his way to her cell.

Daryl made his way to her cell and as he rounded a corner he ended up bumping into Carol.

Carol looked at him then turned in the direction she came from going back into her cell. Daryl thought everything was strange about her right now. she didn't say a word to him, she just left.

"The hell Carol?" Daryl stormed into her cell, Daryl was determined to get to the bottom of What was going on with that woman.

Carol was lying on her bunk, back facing Daryl. She never once moved when he called her. Daryl sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Carol, what did I do?"

Carol sat up obviously pissed. Daryl damn right knew what he did wrong.

"You left us Daryl! You left me!"

"They were gunna leave 'im, Carol. My own brother. I just got him back." Daryl tried to keep his voice calm but he was getting angrier because no one could accept the fact that Merle was Daryl's blood.

"I understand blood id blood. But you still left me even after you promised! Try having to wait thinking you would come back then Rick breaking the news that you were still alive but left us!" Carol was in tears and disappointment was across her face.

"Sorry. Sorry I left, but hey I didn't break that promise I'm still here ain't i?"

Carol chucked wiping away tears, "I guess you are."

"Like I said, Dixons, never break promises."

They sat there in silence for a couple minutes Carol was glad she was back, all that anger towards him was now gone but one question still lingered in the back of her mind.

"Why did you come back?" Carol finally asked breaking the silence.

Daryl paused, thinking over why he came back. Carol waited for him to gather his thoughts, "Carol I saw a family. They were like us, all of us. They had a crying baby and were in trouble." Carol gasped but let him continue. "I had to help them, Merle didn't want ta but they needed all the help they could get. After they were safe, Merle was givin them a hard time and I realized that Rick wouldn't bug them like Merle did. I wanted to be here with you guys instead of there with Merle…"

Carol nodded taking in what Daryl had said, this was the most Daryl had said to her about his brother in a long time.

"Well you came at the right time. Rick was as good as dead but you saved him! The Governor killed Axel though…" Carol did really miss Axel. "Daryl I know you and your brother are blood but he brings you down… he might be your brother but he's not good for you." Daryl nodded as the room grew silent once again.

It wasn't long before Daryl spoke up, "So… we good?"

"Yes Daryl." Carol smiled at him and he gave a small smile back. She reached over and gave him a big hug. Daryl froze as soon as she touched him, his hands hovered around her back but he decided to drop them to his sides. As soon as Carol let go of him he bolted out of the cell leaving Carol laughing to herself.

Carol exited her cell and headed towards the kitchen area. As she walked by she noticed Merle wasn't in his cell. She walked over to his cell and looked around. Suddenly she heard Glenn yelling over to Rick.

"RICK! You know what he did to me! You can't let him out of his cell!"

Rick quickly yelled back calming Glenn down a bit, "Listen Glenn! Merle has promised to help out. He's sorry for what he did but we gotta give him a chance, for Daryl."

Carol smiled knowing Rick was trying to make this work out. Carol walked passed them and made her way to the kitchen. Carol saw Beth had the food handled so she decided to sit around for a bit and relax. She was really exhausted and could use a rest.

She was sitting alone for a while until Daryl came and sat beside her.

"hey." She smiled.

"Hi, Carol you wanna come on a run with me?"

A run? Why would Daryl want Carol to go on a run with her?

"Me?" Carol questioned and Daryl nodded. "You want me? Daryl you know what happened last time I went on a run! I ended up getting shot.

"But that's 'cause I wasn't there to watch over ya. Wanna come." The truth behind Daryl asking Carol was because he didn't want her to be alone at the prison without him. If the Governor were to have another attack he wanted to make sure she was safe. He just got their friendship back and he wasn't going to lose it over that prick.

"Sure I guess it will be nice to get out of the prison for once." Carol smiled she hadn't left the prison since that last run, even though that run made her scared of what could be out there she was glad to be able to get out.

* * *

"Ready ta go?" Daryl asked peeking his head into Carol's cell.

"Ya just about done, I packed some food and water just in case we get held up." Daryl nodded it was never bad to over prepare, anything could happen.

Soon enough Daryl was on his motorcycle with Carol hugging his back. Carl opened the gate so they could leave, he nodded to Daryl. Daryl started the motorcycle and left prison with Carol.


	16. Chapter 16

_**i am actually really proud of how well i thought this chapter turned out! i hope you enjoy it! R&R :)**_

* * *

They were on the road for what seemed hours, Carol was excited to get out but she was getting tired of being on Daryl's motor cycle. More minutes passed and Carol hugged Daryl tighter making sure she didn't fall off, after a while she decided to rest her head on his shoulder.

Daryl didn't mind having Carol on the motorcycle with him but as soon as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder he felt the need to bolt. His face turned red but luckily she was behind him so she couldn't see him blushing. Daryl was just glad they were coming up to their destination so she could let go of him. He liked her touch a lot but he always got nervous when anyone touched him especially her.

Daryl pulled up to a small plaza. He stopped the bike and helped Carol off of it.

"Do ya have the list of supplies Hershel needed?" Hershel had asked Daryl to go on this run for more medical supplies to stock up on just in case anything were to happen, Daryl agreed taking the list later giving It to Carol to hold on to.

"Yeah, its right here." Carol grabbed the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Daryl.

Daryl walked up to the first store in the plaza, a little pharmacy called, "Pharmacy 4 You". He looked inside the dark windows to only spot three walkers, he slowly creecked the door open and waved for Carol to follow closely behind. Carol followed knife in hand. Daryl took the three walkers out right away, and then walked around a couple times making sure there were none he missed.

Carol grabbed her backpack and started filling it with the supplies Hershel had requested.

"Carol I'm gunna scout around outside a bit, ya stay here and yell if ya in danger. I mean it Carol call If ya in trouble." Carol nodded continuing to fill the bag with medical supplies.

Carol grabbed everything on Hershel's list so she decided to dig around the pharmacy for any other things she found useful or would now be a luxury in the apocalypse world. She grabbed nice smelly soaps, lip chap, soft tissues, and nice deodorant. Carol was happy with her findings. She decided to go and seek out Daryl so they could leave and go back to the prison. When she exited the pharmacy he was nowhere to be found.

"Daryl?" Carol called out, but there was no answer. Carol shrugged thinking that Daryl was just too far away to hear, he would come back later then they could leave. She decided to go into the other stores and see if she could fit some extra stuff in her bag.

Carol approached the next store. It was called, "The Bump." Carol knew this store from when she was pregnant with Sophia. They were going need new clothes and toys for Judith when the time was right. She went in the store knife in hand. When she stepped into the store she noticed that almost nothing was touched. I guess there weren't many babies that survived… Carol thought as she scoped out the store for any walkers.

Carol spotted two walkers in the store and made sure to kill them on the spot. She got blood splattered on her clothes and knew Daryl would be mad she went off without him knowing but shrugged that thought off as she started picking out nice clothes for the little baby.

* * *

Daryl went out farther and farther away from the pharmacy where Carol was gathering supplies. He regretted going farther but he wanted to get a good view of where they were and what types of stores where nearby. It was quiet. He hadn't heard any moans from walkers so that was a good sign.

As Daryl walked he thought about the whole situation with Merle and the prison. Eventually he started thinking of what Carol had told him about Merle being his brother but not being good for him. Merle. Sure the guy was rude and obnoxious but he took care of Daryl most of the time, when his father wasn't beating him… Daryl loved his brother, it wasn't something he would tell anyone but he did care for him. Daryl was lost in thought he almost didn't hear her scream.

* * *

Carol packed up everything she thought baby Judith would need for a couple more months and was just lazily walking around the baby store. Being surrounded by all this baby stuff it once again reminded her of Sophia. Carol wasn't tearing up like she usually was this time she was smiling, she loved Sophia and seeing all this baby stuff reminded her of Sophia as a cute little baby.

"So you think your some tuff shit don't ya." Carol knew that voice. It was tough, scratchy, and very intimidating. It was a voice she never thought she would have to put up with again. Carol turned around to see Ed standing in front of her. Ed gave her an evil smirk and laughed to himself. "Do you think you are worth somethin now? 'Cause you ain't worth shit."

Carol never doubted that Ed was just a figure of her imagination, but he seemed so real. "Ed you died. You aren't here anymore!" Carol yelled at him.

"Lookie here, Carol. I am here and I know what you tried to become." Ed took a step closer to her but she didn't shy away.

"Ed you don't know who I've become. I'm stronger than I was before, and I sure ain't gunna put up with your shit."

Ed took a step closer he was now right in Carols face, "If ya so strong why did ya let her get lost all alone?" Carol knew he was talking about Sophia, and couldn't help but yell at him. Carol looked at her knife, if she was quick enough she could stab Ed before he could touch her again, but before she could it got slapped out of her hand.

"SHUT UP ED! I might not have been strong enough to save her then but I am stronger now!" Ed pushed Carol against the wall and Carol tried to push him away but she didn't have the strength.

"Nobody cares for you. Nobody will come save you. You're worthless used up trash that no one wants." Carol was crying. Eds words were making her feel weak. She tried to get Ed off her but he was way too strong. His force felt stronger than it had ever been, then she remembered what Daryl told her outside of the pharmacy.

_"Yell if ya in danger. I mean it Carol call If ya in trouble."_

Carol yelled with every bit of strength she had, "DARYL!" she started pushing on Ed trying to make him disappear he couldn't be real, could he?

* * *

Daryl ran he had to get over to the pharmacy quick and within seconds he was there calling out for Carol. He noticed the store was empty and ran outside. Where is she? He thought. Did someone take her, like the Governor? Daryl was worried then heard another cry for help.

"DARYL!"

Daryl ran into the next store and saw Carol struggling to get a walker off her. Her knife was nowhere to be found. The walker was forcful and angery, attempting to snap at Carols neck. Daryl let the crossbow off right into the walker's skull. It fell to the ground. Carol stared at it in realization it was not Ed but only a walker.

"Hell Carol, I told you ta stay put!" Daryl was angry, he had clearly told her to stay in the pharmacy but apparently she had other plans disobeying him.

Carol ran up and hugged him crying into his shoulder.

"It was Ed."

"What?" Daryl was confused, Ed? The man was dead and she made sure of that.

"I saw him, I swear. He was yelling at me. Telling me how weak I was, how I let Sophia die because of my weakness."

Daryl's heart dropped. He felt really bad for getting ma. Daryl knew what Carol was going through. He thought about those odd times at the farm and prison when he saw Merle but Merle wasn't really there.

Daryl didn't know what came over him but seeing her in this state made his stomach turn. He reached over and hugged Carol back, placing his arms on her back.

"Carol he wasn't there."

Now it was Carols turn to question him, "What?"

"It was all in ya head. Trust me. I went through the same thing with Merle." Carol looked up at him tears still in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Ya… Except Ed ain't coming back for ya but Merle is waitin' for me at the prison."

Carol laughed then saw that Daryl was still holding her, his grip tightened, and she liked it.

"Carol I thought I was going to lose ya." His face was just inches away from hers now. "You gotta stop getting' yourself into trouble."

"Hey nine lives remember?" Carol smiled resting her head on his chest.

Then Daryl realized he was holding her very close. He started to get nervous and quickly let go awkwardly.

"Let's go back ta the prison, Merles probably causin' shit." Carol nodded then they made their way back to the bike. Daryl helped Carol get on and she once again wrapped her arms around him. Daryl decided he liked when she did that and didn't feel very nervous anymore.

* * *

Merle watched as his bike pulled up to the prison. Carl was waiting at the fence for their return. He opened the gate and let Daryl and Carol in. Merle made a face when he noticed how she held on to him tightly resting her head on his back. Carl ran inside to go tell everyone else they were back from the run.

Daryl got off the bike and offered his hand to help Carol down. Carol was still really shaken about the whole situation with seeing Ed. She took his hand with a small smile on her face. He gave a small smile back in return. She gave her bag to Hershel then followed him in the prison to sort through all the supplies she brought back.

Daryl headed back to his perch to clean his bloodied arrows, as he was walking he noticed Merle wasn't yelling at anyone or making a lot of noise. He thought it was weird. Daryl dropped his stuff down by his perch and went to find Merle.

* * *

Carol helped Hershel sort everything she brought back from the run, and then decided to get some rest before she had to go for watch. Rick was slowly getting himself together, but he needed more time to think. That's why Carol volunteered to take watch. She knew that Rick wasn't all there so she figured she might as well. Daryl heard she had watch and volunteered to take it with her.

Carol rested for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. It was nice even though short and much needed. Glenn was going to wake her when it was her turn for watch.

"Carol?" Glenn said as he entered her cell.

Carol woke up and rubbed her eyes, "My turn for watch?"

"Ya." Carol nodded patting a very tired Glenn on the shoulder.

"Night Glenn." Carol said as she walked over to the watch tower.

Carol made her way to the tower and opened the door, Daryl wasn't there yet but she knew he would eventually show up. She found a comfy spot and waited for Daryl while also watching the fences for any danger.

When Daryl came into the watch tower Carol gasped. Daryl had cuts on his face and a black eye was clearly starting to form.

"Daryl what happened?"

Daryl shrugged, "Nothin"

"Daryl? Seriously what happened?"

Daryl thought back to what had happened later that day.

* * *

Daryl went to find Merle. He ended up finding him in an odd room that was cleared but didn't have anything in it.

"Merle."

"Ohhh hey there Baby bro…"

"I jus wanted ta check up on ya before going ta watch with Carol."

"Carol…" Merle said with a sly smile across his face.

"Ya, Carol."

"Daryl's gettin himself in on the action?" Daryl frowned. He knew what Merle was referring to and it made him defensive.

"Carol ain't like that Merle."

"Then what did I see when ya got back today, she was smiling at you and you was smiling at her"

"Dammit Merle shut the fuck up!" Daryl's face went red as he swung his fist into Merles jaw.

Soon enough the Dixon brothers were in another fight, Daryl starting it this time. Daryl got some solid punches in but Merle ended up being faster and stronger like he'd always been. Merle knocked Daryl on the floor and punched him some more.

Daryl found his strength and managed to push Merle off him and walked out of the room remembering he had watch with Carol.

* * *

Daryl shrugged again, "Merle an I jus got into a little bit of a fight."

"A little bit?" Carol teased. Carol got up, "Daryl I'll be right back." And like that she was gone.

Carol went into the empty cell they used to store stuff in and grabbed some medical supplies. Out of everyone in the prison nobody knew how to tend to bruises and cuts like Carol had even Hershel was as good as her.

When Ed used beat Carol, he would refuse to let her go to get any medical help so she eventually became a pro on how to take care of her bruises and scars by herself. Carol grabbed all of the things she needed then left the cell making her way back to the watch tower.

She opened the door to the tower and saw Daryl was sitting with his back to the wall looking out into the forest.

"Here I got something that will help you."

"I don need it." Said Daryl still focused on the forest.

Carol moved closer to him and started to clean the cuts on his face. Daryl flinched at first but eventually stopped and let her finish.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"No problem." Carol said putting the extra medical supplies in her bag. Carol went and sat down in a spot beside Daryl. The nights were getting colder and Carol made sure to bring warm blankets but tonight they just weren't enough. They sat in silence watching the prison.

Some time when they were keeping watch Carol started to doze off, Daryl did wake her because he figured she needed the rest. Daryl watched into the distance but it was really quite, nothing much was happening. As Daryl sat in the tower he looked over at Carol who was now in a deep sleep, with her back up against the wall. Daryl knew how uncomfortable sleeping in a position like that was so he slowly and carefully moved Carol so that her head rested on his legs. Daryl smiled as he looked at her again before moving his attention back onto the prison field.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay i know it has been really long since i last updated! I got writers block and then forgot. I LOVED TONIGHTS EPISODE BUT AT THE SAME TIME IT WAS TOO SAD. If you haven't seen it i suggest you do. anyways hope you enjoy this chapter R&R :)**_

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise when Carol woke up. Her back and neck felt really sore like she had been sleeping on the floor that night. She realized she was in the watch tower and she was sleeping on Daryl's legs. Carol looked over at Daryl and noticed he was looking at her with a very faint smile on his face.

Carol sat up and rubbed her neck, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Ya needed rest Carol." Daryl said looking at the ground.

"Well if I needed it or not you should have woken me up. I can't be sleeping when I'm supposed to be on watch." Carol said but despite having a sore back and neck she felt like she had a lot of energy which was something new for her.

Daryl didn't respond instead he got up and stretched, "I'm going on a hunt today."

"Okay, be safe." Daryl nodded. Being alone in the woods before walkers roamed the earth was not a big deal but now it was either hunt or be hunted.

They sat in silence for a while waiting for someone to take over when Carol turned to Daryl.

"Why were you and Merle fighting?"

Daryl wasn't expecting Carol to ask because if she wanted to he figured she would have last night, but she didn't. He didn't want to tell her that he started it because Merle was talking about Carol, so he shurgged.

"Nothin' important."

"Daryl?" Carol turned her body to face his, "Wanna talk about it."

"Naw Merle is just an asshole, that's all." Daryl avoided looking at her face and turned to look out into the prison field.

"Well okay but if you ever need to talk I'm here." Carol smiled up at him.

Daryl dropped the conversation not wanting to say anymore and Carol understood that he would talk when he is ready. Glenn came in to relieve them of watch duty. Carol nodded to Daryl then left the tower and went to go make breakfast before the others woke up.

* * *

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and hunting bag then headed to the kitchen area to get some food before leaving for the hunt. Everyone was asleep except for Carol and Glenn. Daryl didn't mind having meals with the group but every once and a while he enjoyed eating alone or just with Carol. Daryl entered the kitchen and smelled the soup that Carol was cooking.

"Smells good." Daryl said walking up to Carol.

"It better be good, I spent a while making it." Carol chuckled. She poured two bowls of soup and gave one to Daryl, before sitting down beside him. They ate in silence and it was nice and peaceful.

When Daryl finished his soup he thanked Carol and made his way to the prison fence. Glenn was walking the perimeter and waved when he saw Daryl. Daryl gave a small wave back before exiting the prison and heading into the surrounding forest.

* * *

Carol finished cooking and cleaning for the day so she decided to check up on Beth and baby Judith. She walked down the halls of the prison until she got into cell block C. Right away she spotted Carl, Beth, and Judith sitting up against the wall.

"Hey Carol!" Carl said as Beth handed her Judith.

"Hi Carl, How are you?" Carol noticed how much happier Carl was today compared to any other day at the prison since Lori died.

"I'm ok… Beth was just tellin' me about a fun game she used to play at the farm."

"Here I can take Jude for the afternoon why don't you guys go play outside? Just remember to stay close and be safe." Carol smiled at the two, everyone's lives definitely weren't normal since the world went down so anything that seemed relatively normal had to be cherished.

The two nodded and left the prison.

* * *

He did pretty well for hunting alone killing a couple squirrels and two rabbits. Daryl was almost done for the day, what he caught would definitely work for the next couple days then he planned on taking Merle out with him to cover more ground.

Daryl walked through the forest and thought about Carol. He decided he trusted Carol more than anyone in the prison. She was his best friend.

Daryl thought about the days before the prison when they were always running. Carol was still getting over Sophia's death but she was getting stronger every day. She was slowly learning how to defend herself, with Rick teaching her but she was just learning. Daryl was considered a friend to her but to be honest they grew apart a little since he saved her at the farm. A smile grew across his face when he remembered her first walker kill.

* * *

_They were just getting ready to bunker down for the night in an old diner. Rick and Glenn made sure the doors were secure while Daryl and Carol were in charge of sweeping through the diner one more time just in case. This was Carols first time participating in a sweep._

_Daryl stood in front of a closed door waving her over. Carol nodded for him to open the door, he stopped turning to her before opening the door._

_"Ya want to get this one?"_

_"Daryl, I don't think I'm ready I haven't exactly killed a walker yet."_

_"I'll be here. Won't let anything happen."_

_Carol knew she could trust him. He wasn't like he was back in the quarry, so she nodded waiting for him to open the door._

_He opened the door and they watched the walker slowly get up and make its way towards them._

_"I..I can't… I can't do it!" Carol said backing up._

_"Carol ya can, plus ya gunna have ta do it sooner or later better ta do it now."_

_Carol paused thinking things over then nodded again before raising her knife and moving closer to the angry walker. She paused in front of it before slamming her knife into its skull. It dropped dead splattering blood all over Carol. She dropped her knife and slid down to the ground._

_"Carol? Ya okay…"_

_"Carol looked over at him with shock, "Did I just do that?"_

_Daryl had killed millions of walkers before so he didn't see her killing one as a big deal but she did because it was her first. Daryl realized she was just amazed she had the strength and power to kill it and that's why she was so shocked. He gave her a really small smile._

_"Ya did it for real."_

_She slowly got up, "Thanks Daryl, without your help I probably would have never got the courage to do that." She smiled at him then walked away to go help Lori get ready for bed._

Daryl was brought back into the present when he heard twigs snapping. Turning his head towards the noise he realized the thing that caused the noise wasn't a threat.

* * *

Carol fed Judith then walked back into cell block C. Carol just finished putting Judith in her makeshift crib and was sitting in a chair beside it reading a romance novel. She was focused on the book when a hand tapped her shoulder. Carol turned around to see Merle standing beside her.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked him knowing Merle was supposed to be locked up in his cell. Glenn, Maggie, and Michonne hated his guts and surely they would be pissed if Merle was just loose in the prison.

"Hey relax mousy, Rick let me out…" Merle chuckled, "I coulda broke out long time ago if I wanted to."

"Wait Rick let you?" Carol questioned.

"Ya they talked it over an I'm a free man right now." Merle gave her smile. "Mind if I sit?"

"Umm no go ahead…" Carol was hesitant but only because she actually never really knew Merle but from the short time she was around him, she knew he was definitely a violent and dangerous person like Ed.

* * *

Daryl silently walked through the woods, he was tracking a deer. He followed the deer making sure to make no noise at all. He hid in nearby bushes to be camouflaged.

There weren't any walkers nearby so that was a good sign. Daryl got his crossbow ready and was aiming it at the deer that was just eating some grass. He moved closer to the deer to get a better shot making sure he was still concealed by the bushes around him. Daryl raised his crossbow but the deer ran away as he shot. The arrow lodged itself into a nearby tree.

"Dammit!" Daryl said to himself silently. He got up and saw a lone walker. The deer must have heard the walker before it even came into view. Daryl was pissed he walked up to the walker and shot an arrow through its brain. "Stupid son of a bitch." He cursed making his way back to the prison.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I just want to say that i have big plans after this chapter and i'm sorry i ended it the way i did :P Enjoy! R&R**_

* * *

Daryl was in no mood to be fucked with, he tracked that deer for a good two hours then a walker came and messed everything up. Daryl made his way back to the prison dodging the trees and taking out any walkers that came into his view. Sure there would be other deer but Daryl couldn't get over the fact that when it seemed something good was finally happening danger always had a way of fucking everything up. Daryl kicked at the ground as he approached the gate, Carl opened it for him.

"Daryl you do well on the hunt?" Carl had a hint of hope in his stone cold face; they hadn't had meat in a while since the Governor could be planning another attack any day. Daryl decided to stay in the prison in case anything happened, but they were almost out of food, and everyone was hungry so he decided to go out.

"Can't ya mind yer own business kid?" there was no mistake to Daryl's tone it was cold and mean just like back in Atlanta.

Carl backed away not wanting to get him angrier than he already was. Daryl walked into the prison and slammed the squirrels and rabbits he caught on the table. The only people in the kitchen area were Carol, Glenn and Beth. Nobody really looked in his direction except for Carol. She had a worried look on her face. He didn't care to say anything about how the hunt went he just immediately sat down and started skinning his kills.

Carol saw right through what everyone else failed to see. Something was wrong with Daryl and it made her uneasy. Carol walked over to Daryl.

"Hey, Daryl." Carol smiled at him but saw anger in fill his eyes, something she hasn't seen in a long time.

"The fuck do ya want."

Carol could tell he was clearly pissed about something and she didn't know how he would react if she tried to ask, but she decided she didn't care because after it was only Daryl.

"Daryl… Wanna talk about it?"

Daryl was fed up with everyone's shit. He was just sick of everyone asking him if he was okay all the time and if he wanted to talk Carol especially. Sure he liked being around her and usually when they talked he always felt better but today her asking him that sent him off edge. He stood up and got close to her face yelling at her.

"Nothin's wrong ya got that!" Daryl's yelling caused Glenn and Beth to look over, "Ya don't know nothin! Nothin' about me or how I fuckin' feel. Damn ya bitch just leave me alone." Glenn and Beth looked over at each other speechless.

Carol wasn't like she was back then. The night Daryl yelled at her on the farm, she stood there and let him yell at her. She always thought it was better out then kept bottled up. That night she didn't say anything back to him and had tears in her eyes, right now she had lots to say and she managed to hold back any tears that threatened to spill out.

"You want me to leave you alone? Fine be that way. I'm just a fucking burden to everyone, is that what I am to you, a burden?"

"Hell Carol you can't watch over yourself and ya definitely couldn't watch over Sophia. She would have been alive if ya just watched her, so ya a burden."

Carol felt all her anger boiling up, sure Daryl had said mean stuff to her before but it always hurt when he brought up Sophia, especially when she thought he was done yelling at everyone. She thought he understood how much everyone respected him now.

"Don't you dare bring her into this! I was weak, I was foolish. I am stronger now. I was still living in the shadow of my husband even if he's dead, the memories never fade!" Carol tried not to cry but it was too late. She took a step closer to Daryl not shying away, "you think I didn't blame myself for what happened to her, because I did and still do."

Daryl watched Carol yell at him. He felt terrible about exploding at her, he wasn't thinking clearly but he knew he was sorry.

"Carol, I'm sorr…" Daryl didn't even have time to apologise. Carol was fed up with his attitude.

"Save it Daryl, I get it. You think apologizing will just make everything okay? Well it won't, it won't make me feel any better and it won't bring her back. Just leave me alone you asshole."

Carol left him standing in the kitchen; he looked over at Glenn and Beth who were clearly shocked hearing polite and Caring Carol swearing at Daryl Dixon. Daryl just scowled at them before going outside the prison and out into the field.

* * *

Carol was hurt, not physically but mentally. For years she would hear Ed say these mean and rude things at her like "You are a worthless whore" and "being a burden won't make anyone want you." Ed would bring her down constantly and made her self esteem really low. She was getting stronger and she was slowly recovering from the years of Mental, and physical abuse she suffered from him.

She felt like everything that was slowly recovering Daryl just ripped out of her. She felt like a worthless burden that deserved all the punishments her late husband gave went into her cell ignoring Ricks calls for her, she got in her bed and cried.

* * *

Daryl paced back and forth outside in the prison field. He needed to calm down. Daryl thought about what Carol bravely said to him back in the prison. Daryl felt bad; he didn't really mean anything he said about her he was just so sick and tired of living in fear of the dead.

Daryl walked around until he saw the graves. The two graves that held Lori and T-Dog and the last empty one that was supposed to be Carols. They meant to take it down after Daryl found her but nobody ever had the time. The situation with the Governor just stressed everyone out. Daryl looked at it for a while and spotted the wilted Cherokee rose that he placed there when he thought he lost her forever. Daryl picked up the wilted flower and started taking ripping apart the grave. After he was done taking out the grave he sat down staring blankly at it. He heard footsteps approach him and hoped it was Carol but he looked over to see Rick.

"Daryl?"

Daryl didn't respond. Rick was so confused he could hear the yelling and rushed over assuming it was concerning Merle, when he entered the prison he found Carol crying going into her cell. He called for her but she ignored him.

"Daryl?" He said once again, "What's going on? I heard yelling and I saw Carol go into her cell…"

"Nothin'." Rick didn't believe Daryl at all.

"Daryl, I'm serious what happened?"

"Can no one mind their own god damn business, geez." Daryl didn't answer Ricks question instead he grabbed his crossbow and went out of the prison to clear his head.

* * *

Rick still didn't know what was going on between Daryl and Carol so he decided to find somebody that did know. He walked into the prison and went straight into the kitchen where Glenn and Beth were still seated. When Rick walked in they both looked at him clearly still processing what they witnessed minutes ago.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"We were just sitting here when Daryl came in from his hunt and Carol went to talk to him and he just exploded." Beth said.

"Ya he yelled at her. It was pretty bad."

"How did Carol take it?"

"Not well." Glenn continued, "At first she got angry yelling back at him but then started to break and ran out crying…"

"I tried talking to Daryl but he just won't cooperate." Rick said.

"Just give him some time, they will make up." Beth said with a small grin on her face, "They can't stay apart from each other for that much longer."

"What are you saying?" Glenn asked trying to put the pieces together.

"I'm saying that they always make up. That's what they do. They fight but always make up. They need each other, and they clearly care a lot about each other, am I the only one payin attention around here?"

Rick nodded, "well, all we can do is give them some time. They can figure this out by themselves we got bigger problems to worry about with the Governor anyways."

* * *

Daryl didn't show up to dinner. Carol was glad, she wanted to be anywhere but near him. She quietly got dinner ready with Beth. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. She thought it was really weird that nobody asked her what went on, Beth and Glenn clearly heard the whole thing unravel but seemed oblivious to it. She just shrugged to herself then continued to help out.

Everyone sat down to eat and Carol looked around hoping he wouldn't show up but it seemed like she had very bad luck because seconds after she sat down he appeared in the doorway. Sure everyone wanted to stare at him and ask him questions about earlier that day but Rick told everyone that he was in no mood to talk let alone be asked a bunch of questions.

Daryl scanned the room his eyes stopped on Carol she hadn't noticed he walked in because Beth was distracting her. Usually when Daryl joined the group for dinner he would take the seat beside Carol and eat with her but that was definitely not happening. Daryl grabbed himself a plate of food and took a seat by Rick and Carl avoiding Carols stare from across the room.

Dinner was going pretty well for everyone almost like normal then Merle decided to join everyone… Merle walked in and took the seat beside Carol that Daryl usually sat in.

Upon seeing him Glenn and Maggie excused themselves to go out and relieve Michonne of watch duty. They didn't feel comfortable being in the same room as Merle, but in reality nobody felt comfortable around him even Daryl sometimes.

"So, how ya doin little mouse?" Merle laughed.

"I'm fine Merle…" Merle could sense the tension from everyone but had no idea what was going on. Rick failed to tell him about the fight Daryl and Carol had because he didn't even think Merle was going to show up to dinner let alone try and take part in conversation.

"Woah little mouse… What's wrong? Cats got ya tongue?" Merle laughed even more. Nobody was in the mood for Merles unfunny jokes, "Hey I'm serious ya guys seem more fucked up than usual."

Daryl's voice broke the silence, "Shut Merle ain't nobody want ta talk to ya."

Merle ignored him and continued talking to Carol, "what's his problem?"

Carol was exhausted and didn't want to put up with Daryl or his brother. She merely responded with, "Why don't you ask Daryl… because I clearly can't take care of myself." before leaving her plate of food and heading in for the night.

"Daryl? The fuck just happened?"

Daryl didn't respond but instead stood up; the guilt was eating away at him. He ignored Merles calls and headed for Carols cell. Beth smiled as he walked out.

* * *

Daryl approached her cell and stopped before walking in. he thought about leaving but realized he missed not having his best friend close to him. Daryl walked in and spotted Carol curled up in her bunk reading a book.

She didn't once look up assuming it was anyone other than Daryl. Carol finally looked up when he took another step into her cell. She put down her book and stared at him for a while before speaking.

"What do you want?" she didn't smile, and her voice wasn't as soft as it usually was.

"I wanted ta apologize. Carol I fucked up."

"I don't want to hear it Daryl. What you said was true I'm just a burden. A worthless bitch, I couldn't even take care of my own daughter."

Daryl was taken aback by what she had said. He said those things out of anger and he was heartbroken to think she believed him.

"Carol, I didn't mean what I said and you know that."

"Just because you didn't mean it doesn't make it not true. I want to be alone can you just leave?"

"Fine. I come to apologize to ya for bein a dick but I guess you don't want to make up… Be that way, bitch." Daryl was trying to truly say sorry but she was shutting him out, just like he did to her back at the farm. Daryl left her cell and went over to his perch. He didn't want to be around anyone.

* * *

_**Sorry for ending it that way please don't hate me! i will hopefully update soon!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**OK YESTERDAYS EPISODE WAS AMAZING :D I personally loved it! GO BADASS HERSHEL! I hated Episode 4 so much... that is partly why i haven't posted a new chapter in a while! If you follow my tumblr: or twitter: thehungergame45 than you probably noticed i was angry :P anyways i am finally over it but i can't think of Rick as the same man, and i don't think i can write Carrick anymore :/ ENJOY! R&R P.s i'm very excited for Daryl's reaction next week!**_

* * *

It was only two days ago that Daryl blew up on Carol. The last time she spoke to him was later that evening when he tried to apologize but it didn't go very well. Daryl sat in the watch tower. Tomorrow Rick was going to go and make 'peace' with the governor. Hershel and Daryl were going with Rick in case shit goes down.

Daryl kept thinking about what he said to Carol. He knew he didn't mean any of what he said but Carol was being so stubborn; she simply didn't want to hear his apology. Daryl was starting to pull away but also noticed how distant he was getting. He didn't eat with the others and usually stayed on watch instead of resting or doing what he normally did, hang out with Carol. He missed it, even if it was only two days.

Daryl looked out into the field and saw Rick walking around, probably just needed some air. Ever since Merle was allowed to be free in the prison everyone made sure to keep their distance and he dn't like it.

Daryl's mood changed, he was no longer mad at the world and Carol. The past couple nights all he could think about was how far he was getting from the group. He was sick of it and decided to do something about it.

He got up making his way over to the kitchen hoping to find Carol alone so he could try and talk to her; it was just his luck she was alone.

* * *

Carol was in the kitchen tidying up, she felt no better than she did two days ago after Daryl yelled at her. If anybody else were to yell at Carol like that she probably would have shrugged it off or even yelled back at them but this was Daryl.

They were getting so close. She trusted him with her life, and she truly cared about his well being. Every word that he said stung her and they made her feel useless. They made her feel like she was back at the quarry with her excuse of a husband Ed. She was thinking long and hard about what Daryl said she didn't notice the quiet redneck enter the room. She was startled by his voice.

"Carol?"

"Ya Daryl." Her voice was very cold towards him.

Daryl really thought about what he was going to say. He didn't want to mess up what they had even more by opening his mouth before thinking about it.

"I don't think ya are worthless or a burden… I know ya don't want ta hear it but I don't care." Daryl took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm sorry."

"Ok…" Carol didn't looked up from what she was cleaning, and Daryl didn't believe her for a minute.

"I'm sorry for sayin that stuff about Sophia, I didn't mean it. Really."

Carol looked over at him putting a clean plate down, "Really?"

"Really." Daryl avoided looking into her eyes. "I don't want ta lose my best friend again, I thought I lost ya once don't let me lose ya again."

Carols heart ached she felt so much better hearing how much Daryl Cared about her. She wasn't mad at him anymore but what he said was still going to haunt her no doubt about that.

"Thanks Daryl, but you're still an asshole." Carol smiled and reached over to gave him a big hug. She rested her head on his chest and he placed his arms on her back.

Daryl was shy to hugs and they made him want to bolt. But this time he didn't care she was hugging him because he was just happy to have her back. Carol held on to him longer than she thought, then after realizing finally let go. She looked up at him to find him smiling, she liked it when he smiled.

"Want some breakfast?" Carol offered walking over to a pot of oatmeal she had made just minutes ago.

"Sure." Daryl was still smiling.

Merle scowled as he watched from the doorway. He saw the whole thing, Daryl walking straight up to her and give her a heart warming apology.

"Why are ya being such a pussy?" Merle whispered as he watched them. Merle thought Daryl was soft before the apocalypse but seeing the way he apologized to the little mouse made his blood boil. Merle wasn't one to say sorry and usually half of the shit that went down was his own fault. He walked away from the doorway thinking; he needed to do something about this so called "friendship" because he knew it was ruining his brother, making him softer than he was before all this started.

* * *

Daryl felt so much better that he apologized to Carol. He sat in the chair next to her. She was reading and he was cleaning up his crossbow. Daryl looked over at Carol, she was really enjoying the romance novels the prison had but Daryl never really cared for books.

Daryl noticed how beautiful she looked, her blue eyes were stunning. Daryl realised he was starring and looked away. He was glad Carol didn't notice because she was really into her book. Daryl smiled and continued to clean his crossbow.

Beth walked into the door way just in time to witness it all, she walked out of the kitchen and over to Glenn.

"Glenn" She called over to him.

"Ya Beth?"

"I think Daryl and Carol made up." She said with a smile on her face.

"And why do you think that?" Glenn said wanting her to give details.

"They are in the kitchen just hanging out. I even saw Daryl smiling at her."

"So they are all good." Glenn said smiling, the tension between them was thick and he was glad everything could go back to normal.

* * *

Later that night Carol was getting ready for a much needed rest when she heard someone walking around. She hoped it was Daryl so she could sit and talk to him for a while but when she got out of her cell she didn't see anyone in the hallway.

Carol decided since she was up, that she should check in on Judith. Carol cradled the sleepy baby feeding her some formula. She put Judith back in her makeshift crib and wondered around the prison instead of her intentions of getting some rest.

Carol rounded a corner and heard another noise it sounded like someone had dropped something.

"Hello?" Carol called out. She walked a little further down the hallway, entering a small room they just used as a storage area.

"Somebody in here?" She called out again.

Carol hardly had time to react to the lone walker that emerged from the darkness, it grabbed her arm and she quickly started pushing it away. She grabbed for her knife but when she reached down she found the spot where she kept her knife was empty!

Carol remembered she took her knife out and left it on the table in the kitchen. The walker was clearly angry. Carol managed to get a little distance between her and the walker, she frantically looked for anything she could use as a weapon.

The walker caught up to her and was trying pulling her closer, it was just inches away from her face. She quickly moved closer to the door calling for help.

"HELP! A WALKER!" Carol was still struggling with the walker when Daryl ran in.

* * *

Daryl was on his perch thinking about getting some rest when he heard her scream. He grabbed his crossbow and ran over to where the noise was coming from.

He got there just in time killing the walker that was dangerously close to Carol. It fell to the ground and he looked at Carol, she had tears in her eyes.

Just after Daryl killed the mysterious walker everyone showed up to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Rick asked eyeing the dead Walker on the ground.

"I couldn't sleep, and I heard a noise thinking it was just one of you guys I got up to check it out and got attacked…"

Rick nodded to Carol, "A walker? How did that get in?"

"You don't think it was from the Governor do you?" Carol asked.

"Nah little mouse!" Yelled Merle walking over, Glenn took a step back clearly still angry at the man, "If the Governor wanted to attack he would have had at least 20 more walkers than this little guy." Merle kicked the dead body chuckling.

"Besides," Rick chimed in, "I'm meeting with the man tomorrow, Andrea wants us to try and make peace…"

Everyone left going back into their cells to get more rest. Carol went into her cell and curled up on her bunk, she wasn't as scared as she would have been almost 10 months ago back at Hershel's farm. She was proud of that, but the fact that she didn't have a knife really bugged her. If Daryl hadn't shown up when he did Carol was definitely going to be walker bait.

Carol looked up noticing Daryl step into her cell; she was ready for what was going to happen next. He was going to chew her out because she wasn't prepared, didn't have her knife on her, and isn't carful enough.

Daryl walked in and took a seat beside her on the bed.

"You okay?" He asked, not looking her in the eyes.

"Ya I guess…" Carol was surprised, his tone of voice was calm, but mostly at what he did next, Daryl grabbed her arms and started looking over them.

"Daryl?" Carol questioned.

"Jus lookin' for scratches…" Carol calmed a little bit and let him continue, "Let me look at ya back…" He started lifting up the back of her shirt when she brought her hand down.

"No, Daryl I'm fine." Carol said turning around, she knew everyone already knew what Ed did to her but they didn't know about all of the scars that littered her back.

"Carol… I need to make sure…." He said hesitating a bit. It was hard for him to do this but he wanted to make sure she was safe. He didn't want to lose her again…

"No, Daryl…"

"An why not? Ya almost died!"

Carol hesitated thinking about it. She nodded at Daryl and turned her back to him.

"Daryl… it's just… Ed." Daryl was confused at what she said but as soon as he lifted the back of her shirt up he understood. The Prick left scars. Daryl knew how she felt because his dad did the same to him before he died, but Carol knew about his scars. She saw them the day Andrea shot him at the Greene farm, right before she gave him a kiss, stating he did more for Sophia than her father ever did.

Daryl inspected for scratches and thankfully found none. His finger traced over one of the larger scars on her back that started from the top and went to the bottom. Carol noticed and felt uneasy.

She thought about that terrible night, "I got that one for trying to stand up for myself."

"What?" was all Daryl could force out.

"Years ago when we first got married, it was just a day like any other but I accidentally burned some spaghetti. He hit me, and I yelled at him back…. He didn't like it so he grabbed a kitchen knife… and…" Carol started to cry

"Why didn't you leave him then?"

"I tried… but that earned me the other scar just left of it… then I got pregnant with Sophia and didn't know what to do, I was scared he was going to do something to her if I tried to leave."

Daryl didn't let her finish, he knew well enough. He put her shirt back down and hugged her from behind. He was getting better at hugging her and not wanting to run.

Carol turned around blushing and then hugged him back.

"These scars make me weak." She managed to choke out

"Hell, ya ain't weak, Carol." Daryl said holding her, and it was true Carol definitely wasn't weak. Sure people may break down sometimes but everyone does and it doesn't mean you aren't as strong.

"Thanks Daryl, for everything." Carol reached over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled and got up.

"Ya gunna be okay?"

"Ya I'll be fine." She replied, watching him leave. Carol got under the covers and smiled. She knew Daryl wasn't going to judge her; he accepted her scars and reassured her didn't think they made her weak. Carol fell asleep and didn't have a night mare that night.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you everyone for reading 20 CHAPTERS ! :P i appreciate all the wonderful reviews! I am really looking forward to this up coming episode but then again i am so scared! what if his reaction isn`t what we hoped it would be! just thought id share that :) R&R *I do not own The Walking Dead***_

* * *

Carol watched as Rick, Hershel, and Daryl were getting everything ready for the meeting with the Governor. Today was the day they finally got all this over with. Rick would talk to the Governor while Daryl and Hershel waited outside in case shit hit the fan.

Everyone else said their goodbyes in the prison except for Carol who wanted to make sure they packed everything they needed in case of an emergency. Rick was glad Carol and Daryl made up, He needed Daryl.

Rick helped Hershel get into the car, Carol walked over to Daryl.

"Be careful."

Daryl rolled his eyes at her, "Hey you should watch what ya doin, don' worry bout me."

she smiled and punched his shoulder, "Well I have nine lives, remember?"

He gave her a small shy smile then nodded, "See ya later."

"see ya, Dixon." She said walking away back into the prison.

* * *

Merle paced around his cell. He needed to think of away to get that damn woman away from Daryl. Daryl was _his_ brother, Merle was scared of how soft he was getting. He didn't want to lose the hot headed, short tempered brother he had before the apocalypse.

Merle watched as Carol walked over to his cell.

"Merle I'm going to do some laundry do you want me to wash anything?"

"Nah little lady I'm okay… why don' ya take a seat an we can talk for a bit?"

Carol paused for a moment before speaking, "Sure Merle…"

Carol took a seat beside him putting her basket down.

"How ya been?"

"Good, considering all we have been through." Carol gave a small laugh.

"jus good?" Merle said

"Yes. It's better than we have ever been isn't it? We are living in a prison, with food and water. I think we earned it will all that everyone has been through."

Merle paused.

"You an my brother. Are you guys close?" Merle smirked and Carol started to feel uneasy, he completely ditched the topic of well being and replaced it with Daryl. It made Carol think about if Merle didn't want to just have a chat but instead ask her something.

"Ya I would say we were."

"How close?" Merle asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Carol wanted to say something more than a friendship but a friendship is all it has ever been.

"Friends."

"Friends?" He questioned, "I always see you too together… thought ya was somethin' more."

"No Merle, we are just friends."

"Okay…" Merle said eyeing Carol, he knew she was hiding something but couldn't think of what it was.

"Well I should get back to laundry." Carol stood up and walked out of the room with her basket. Sure she didn't really know a lot about Merle but he seemed to be acting stranger than usual.

* * *

Daryl waited outside with Hershel, Milton, and Martinez. Rick was inside with the Governor and Andrea hopefully talking about making peace. They all paused when the doors opened, Andrea walked out looking angry. She stalked off to the other side of the building wanting to be alone. Daryl didn't blame her she was stuck in the middle of all of this, but then again she didn't see the any danger in the Governor and if she had she surely would have left.

An hour later Rick exited the building, he looked angry but also confused. Daryl didn't want to ask right away so he just helped Hershel get into the car then sat in the back seat waiting for Rick to drive them back to the prison.

The car ride felt like forever, Daryl knew Rick was keeping something from them. Rick has kept stuff from them in the past like killing Shane and what Dr. Jenner said, Daryl hoped that Rick would tell everyone what was on his mind.

They pulled into the prison and Daryl walked got out of the car nodding at Maggie who opened the gate for them. Daryl made his into the prison and headed over to Carol's cell.

She was sitting on her bed reading that same romance novel. Daryl paused for a moment admiring how cute she looked today, after realizing he was starting to stare he walked into her cell.

"Carol?"

Carol looked up with a smile on her face, "I see you made it back safe."

"An I see ya didn't decide to get lost or shot while I was gone." She smirked at him then moved her feet off the bed making room for Daryl to sit down.

"Is everything okay, with Woodbury?"

Daryl looked over at her, "Naw Rick hasn't said anything ta us yet, I reckon he'll tell us when he wants ta."

Carol nodded in understanding.

"I hope everything is cleared up with us and Woodbury."

Daryl sighed, "Me too."

Daryl and Carol sat in silence until all that could be heard was Judith's crying.

Carol got up from the bed to go attend to Judith leaving Daryl in her cell. She walked over to the source of the crying and saw Rick trying to calm Judith on his own, when he saw Carol walking towards him he was relieved.

"Thank you Carol! I've tried everythin and I still don't know what's wrong." he said handing her the cute little baby.

"No problem Rick." Carol rocked Judith in her arms. She started to calm down a bit, "She likes to be rocked." Carol said letting out a small chuckle.

"She sure likes you, Carol. You are the best when it comes to taking care of her, you know that right?"

Carol smiled at Judith, "Well I really like her too." Carol noticed Judith was getting really tired. "Looks like she's getting sleepy."

"I can take her now." Rick said, he took Judith from her arms and walked over to the crib Michonne and Carl managed to find.

Carol walked over to the crib, "You are a great father, you know that right?"

Rick just looked over at her with a straight face.

"I mean it Rick. You would do anything to protect your family, look how far we have come because of you." He gave a faint smile and she gave him a warm smile back. She then left to go back to her cell. Carol was surprised to see that Daryl hadn't moved since she left.

"Ya know I am kinda warming up to the cells now."

"Oh really?" Carol said smirking, "You can always share mine if you want." She winked at Daryl and burst out laughing.

Daryl's face turned red, "I would but ya sore so god damn loud." Daryl started to laugh a bit too.

Carol playfully punched Daryl's arm.

"I do not snore!"

"I was jokin." Daryl said smirking, "you are getting violent now, ya know that?"

"Well I learn from the best, Dixon." She punched his arm again then she got up, "I have to finish up with this laundry, I'll see you later."

Daryl nodded and left her cell. He walked around the prison until Glenn suddenly walked up to him, he seemed angry.

"Uh Daryl? Merle wants to talk to you…" Glenn looked as if he wanted to punch somebody out, Merle was probably getting on his nerves… again.

"thanks." He muttered, walking towards Merle's cell.

* * *

Carol was finished with the laundry and decided to hand nice clean clothes around to everyone. She folded the clothes into neat pile in a worn out basket and then went into the all the cells.

* * *

"Shut up Merle. Ya know nothing, bout anyone!"

"Daryl, their makin you soft boy." Merle smirked he loved to make his brother pissed, "I'm jus sayin' baby bro I saw ya talkin to the little mouse when ya got back from that run, and when ya decided to apologize for something that bitch started. Are ya going soft for her?"

"I said shut up Merle! Don't call her that! Ya know nothing about 'er."

"I know you that you an her are closer than ya been with anyone, includin me, your own brother." Daryl huffed. Merle was really starting to get under his skin.

It was weird enough that Merle wanted to talk to him but then he goes and insults Carol, Daryl was starting to get pissed.

"Merle." Daryl warned again.

"it's not my fault ya changed bro."

"I didn't change, Merle." Daryl avoided looking at him.

"Didn't change? Hell boy you changed the most! Andrea told me you went out lookin for her girl. Why?"

* * *

Carol was making her way to Merle's cell when she overheard Daryl and Merle talking. Carol paused a moment deciding whether to barge in and give them clean clothes or wait until later. She decided to just get it over with and hand them the clothes then get out but that was a very bad decision.

"Daryl, why did ya save them fuckers on the bridge and not expect anythin in return, because you're goin' soft bro."

"I ain't soft Merle! They had a kid that's all…"

"Well Darylina." Merle paused watching Carol slowly making her way over to them. Perfect he thought, "We were gunna rob the group back at Atlanta and they had a kid, well two of 'em, explain that softy." Daryl saw the smirk on Merle's face and was about to answer him when he got interrupted.

"Daryl? Is that true?" He turned to see Carol. She looked horrified. she dropped the basket of clean clothes and was starting to shake a little bit.

Daryl hadn't even heard her walk in, and now he regretted even agreeing to talk to Merle.

"DARYL! Answer me! Is it true…" Daryl took a step towards Carol but she instantly backed farther away from him.

"Carol, please." Daryl tried to take another step but she backed away even further.

"Did you plan on robbing us?" Carol was crying, she thought she knew him. She trusted him, then hears he was planning on fucking them over back in Atlanta.

"Yes." Daryl admitted, "But it ain't…" It was too late Carol ran out of the cell leaving the basket of clean clothes all over the floor.

"Fuck you Merle!" Daryl yelled before running after Carol.

Merle smirked.


End file.
